What do you want from me ?
by redelectricearth
Summary: "El oficio más antiguo del mundo?..." pronunció la chica, para luego agregar "Prostitución…?" la rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ahora todo parecía tener un poco más de sentido... Brittana fic, bastante alejado de la realidad de la serie, pero, denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Qué tal? Feliz año nuevo todos!  
Uhm…Les cuento, llegué hace unas horas de la casa de un amigo y bueno, entre tragos y conversación, tocamos un tema algo parecido al de esta historia, lo que me inspiró y decidí escribir…el asunto es…esto podría ser un One shoot o podría continuar, siempre y cuanto les parezca la idea...es decisión de ustedes, tengo una idea acerca de cómo manejar esta historia, así que, como dije, es decisión de ustedes…  
En cuanto a mi otra historia, I've Just Seen a Face, sé que la dejé en stand by, pero, volverá en un tiempo, el asunto es que estoy intentando adelantar un par de capítulos antes de comenzar a publicar nuevamente, para que no pase tanto tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, de cualquier forma...El asunto ahora es ver que les parece esta nueva historia, espero sus opiniones, un abrazo!**

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - .

Una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba sentada frente a una computadora, su ceño se encontraba un tanto fruncido, mientras mordía su labio inferior, la rubia dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que con la mano derecha tomaba un tazón y lo dirigía a su boca, sin antes darle un soplido suave, para, acto seguido, beber un trago del contenido, la chica cerró sus ojos y sonrió con simpleza, para, luego, posicionar el tazón en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba con anterioridad y comenzar a tipear con una velocidad abismante, volviendo a instalarse en su rostro el ceño fruncido

"Hey Britt!" Exclamó un chico de cabello negro y de ojos rasgados.  
La chica alzó su vista y sonrió con suavidad  
"Mike" pronunció suavemente  
"Sólo quería decirte que ya todos se han ido y que yo…" exclamó el chico apuntándose con su dedo pulgar "Haré lo mismo, ya son casi las 11 de la noche Britt, también deberías ir a casa" dijo Mike adentrándose en la oficina de la rubia, quien lo observó desde su asiento y negó con la cabeza  
"No me iré hasta que termine esta nota acerca de mascotas exóticas y las ventajas que tiene el tener cada una, pero, no te preocupes, estaré bien, y prometo, asegurarme de dejar la oficina bien cerrada esta vez" dijo la chica sonriendo con amplitud, acto que produjo que la sonrisa del chico se agrandase  
"Está bien Britt, nos vemos mañana, si?" dijo el chico, acercándose a Brittany, propinándole un beso en la mejilla, Brittany sonrió y asintió con fuerza, el chico sonrió suavemente, dando media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta sin antes exclamar  
"No te vayas muy tarde Britt, puede ser peligroso"  
"Está bien Mike, no lo haré" contestó la chica soltando una carcajada, Mike sonrió satisfecho y abandonó el lugar de manera definitiva.  
Y así eran casi todos los días en la vida de la rubia, levantarse temprano por las mañanas, salir a trotar, volver a su departamento, darse una ducha e ir a trabajar a la revista, escribir un montón de artículos acerca de los temas más diversos, variando esta rutina los días miércoles, donde salía un tanto antes de la oficina e impartía clases de baile a niños, a decir verdad, bailar era la verdadera pasión de la chica, pero, al entrar a la Universidad, se dio cuenta de que bailar, nunca le podría traer tanto sustento como escribir para una revista, esto, sumado al éxito que parecía tener su web show, Fondue for Two, la llevaron a tomar la opción de especializarse en periodismo y comunicaciones y considerar la danza como un simple hobbie.  
La rubia comenzó a leer lo que se encontraba escrito en su computador y sonrió, apretando la tecla de punto final y, acto seguido, guardó el archivo.  
Brittany sonrió y comenzó a mover su cuello de un lado a otro, para luego alzar sus brazos, estirando los músculos en ellos, la chica desconectó su computadora de la corriente y la cerró, poniéndose de pie para tomar su maletín y posicionar el aparato dentro de el, la rubia tomó el maletín y se lo colgó al hombro, saliendo de su oficina, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego, asegurarse puerta por puerta que todo se encontrara bien, al finalizar esto, la chica apagó las luces del lugar y salió de el, sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro.  
Al salir del lugar, la rubia frunció el ceño, la temperatura parecía estar descendiendo a la velocidad de la luz, la rubia sólo atinó a abrazarse a si misma y caminar rápidamente hacia su auto, al llegar, extrajo las llaves de su bolso y se adentró con rapidez en el, prendiéndolo y poniendo la calefacción al instante, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca y sopló sobre ellas, para luego frotarlas con intensidad

"Nunca pensé que haría tanto frío el día de hoy" dijo la chica con un hilo de voz, para luego prender la radio y partir el auto, la chica se encontraba recorriendo el camino de siempre, cuando, y por simple diversión, decidió doblar en una calle diferente, bajo la simple lógica de que este la llevaría de igual forma a su destino y que, era una sencilla forma de romper la rutina, pasadas un par de cuadras, la chica se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y notó como un grupo de chicas se encontraban paradas en una esquina, la rubia las observó con intensidad, todas llevaban faldas bastante cortas para la época y, ninguna de ellas se encontraba utilizando una chaqueta, Brittany frunció el ceño e hizo andar su auto cuando el semáforo dio verde nuevamente, logrando tan sólo avanzar una cuadra, puesto que el semáforo volvió a marcar rojo, la chica suspiró, cuando sintió a alguien golpear su ventana, la rubia desvió su vista y vio a una chica de tez morena sonriéndole, Brittany la observó con atención, mientras bajaba el vidrio y notaba como se encontraba vestida de manera similar a la de las chicas de la cuadra anterior

"Hola linda" exclamó la chica de piel morena de manera un tanto seductora, Brittany le sonrió con simpatía, la morena tomó esto como una señal para continuar hablando  
"Te gustaría pasar un buen rato?" exclamó la chica, pasando su lengua por sobre sus dientes, Brittany la observó con atención, para luego desviar su vista hacia la acera, sobre ella se encontraba un grupo de 4 chicas más, dos rubias, una de pelo rojizo y otra chica un tanto diferente a las demás, esta chica, si bien llevaba un atuendo similar al de las demás, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño un tanto fruncido, Brittany ladeó su cabeza y aguzó la vista, la chica del ceño fruncido había logrado captar su atención de una manera un tanto extraña.  
"Uh…y qué pasa si quiero pasar un buen rato con ella?" exclamó la rubia de manera inocente, al mismo tiempo en el que con su dedo índice apuntaba a la chica del "ceño fruncido", la morena que se había aproximado a ella giró sus ojos y dio media vuelta, caminando de vuelta hacia la acera, Brittany frunció el ceño e iba a comenzar a avanzar cuando notó como la chica del ceño fruncido se acercaba a su auto y se subía al asiento del copiloto, Brittany la observó con sorpresa

"Ok, este es el trato, son 40 dólares la hora" dijo la chica, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, Brittany no pudo evitar poner cara de confusión mientras observaba a la chica con atención, piel bronceada, pelo negro, bien cuidado, ojos de color café, nariz pequeña y labios prominentes, la chica era absolutamente hermosa.  
"Eh…eres sorda o algo?" exclamó la chica desde el asiento de copiloto un tanto irritada  
"Oh…Disculpa…Soy Brittany" exclamó la rubia extendiéndole su mano a la morena, la chica observó el gesto como si le estuviesen ofreciendo comida descompuesta, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Brittany, quien decidió llevar su mano a la caja de cambios y comenzar a avanzar el auto, un silencio incómodo se formó por un par de minutos

"Mira, rubiecita, mientras tu manejas en silencio, estoy perdiendo dinero, así que dime, vas a pagar por mis servicios? Por que si no lo harás, puedes dejarme aquí, para poder seguir con mi trabajo" exclamó la morena cruzándose de brazos, esta vez mucho más irritada, Brittany alzó una ceja y abrió su boca para contestar, pero no logró pronunciar ninguna palabra, la chica que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto suspiró irritada  
"Eres estúpida o algo?" Brittany frunció el ceño y pestañeó con fuerza deteniendo el auto  
"No creo que llamar estúpida a alguien sea una buena forma de generar una buena impresión" dijo la chica rubia observando a la morena que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, la chica alzó una ceja, al mismo tiempo en el que una cara de confusión se instalaba en su rostro  
"Hey, rubia, realmente tienes idea de qué es lo que hago?" exclamó la chica morena fijando su vista en la rubia quien contestó negando con la cabeza, la morena soltó una carcajada que pareció morir cuando volvió a mirar a la chica rubia que se encontraba a su lado quien la observaba con rostro de confusión…la morena aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar  
"Uh…realmente debes ser estúpida o algo…" dijo la chica moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación "No te dice nada que haya estado con un montón de chicas en una esquina, vestida con una falda que, con suerte me cubre el trasero y que paremos autos ofreciendo pasar un buen rato?!" la rubia la observó con sorpresa, algo raro le estaba pasando esta noche, al parecer, había perdido la habilidad de hablar, la chica morena dio un suspiro en frustración y exclamó  
"El oficio más antiguo del mundo?..." pronunció la chica, para luego agregar "Prostitución…?" la rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ahora todo parecía tener un poco más de sentido, la morena notó el rostro de sorpresa de la chica y decidió seguir hablando  
"Así que dime…me vas a pagar para hacer algo contigo o sólo me trajiste a pasear y a reventar tu burbuja acerca de un mundo perfecto en donde las mujeres nos vestimos así" dijo la chica señalando su atuendo y continuó "sólo por placer o para llamar la atención de alguien"  
Brittany observó a la chica con sorpresa, la morena giró sus ojos y llevó su mano a la manilla de la puerta, se encontraba a punto de salir del auto, cuando Brittany la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo  
"Espera…" la latina sonrió con ironía y cerró la puerta  
"Sabía que no podías ser tan estúpida…" exclamó la chica con suavidad, inclinándose para besar a Brittany, quien se alejó y frunció el ceño, la latina alzó una ceja y volvió a su lugar  
"Qué demonios…?" exclamó la chica de cabello negro, Brittany pareció volver en sí y exclamó  
"Y si te pago…podemos conversar?" dijo con una sonrisa inocente la rubia, la morena la observó con confusión  
"Y no tienes amigos para conversar?" exclamó con ironía la chica, Brittany soltó una pequeña risa y observó a la morena con simpatía  
"Por supuesto que sí, pero, ninguno de mis amigos es tan interesante como tú"  
La chica del asiento del copiloto frunció el ceño con fuerza, pero, la rubia notó que esta vez, el gesto no reflejaba desagrado, si no que confusión, y quizás un poco de nerviosismo, la rubia decidió volver a plantear la pregunta  
"Cuando te subiste al auto, dijiste que cobrabas 40 dólares por hora…si te pago esos 40 dólares, hablarías conmigo?" volvió a plantear Brittany, la morena dio un suspiro en señal de resignación y contestó  
"Llevo 20 minutos dentro de tu auto y pensaba irme sin nada…Que más da pasar otros 40 y ganar dinero", Brittany sonrió ampliamente  
"Cómo te llamas?" preguntó la rubia con interés, realmente le intrigaba la chica que se encontraba a su lado, la chica observó a la rubia  
"María" contestó encogiendo sus hombros, mientras fijaba su vista en sus manos, la rubia la observó de perfil por unos segundos, para luego llevar sus manos al rostro de la chica y voltearla hacia sí, la chica se mordió la lengua y exclamó  
"Me gustaría saber tu nombre real…?" exclamó con un poco de timidez la rubia, la morena abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa  
"Uh…María es mi nombre real" dijo con rapidez, moviendo su rostro de entre las manos de la rubia, quien fijó su vista en el perfil de la chica nuevamente y dio un suspiro  
"María es un nombre muy común, tu no pareces común" dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, la chica del asiento de copiloto alzó su vista con rapidez y la fijó en los ojos de la rubia, quien sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco al centrar su mirada en la de la morena, al mismo tiempo en el que notaba algo que no había visto antes, quizás algo de simpatía? La morena dio un suspiro  
"Santana…" exclamó un tanto derrotada la morena, la rubia sonrió ampliamente  
"Santana…Santana…Santana" repitió la rubia con suavidad observando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, "Definitivamente Santana es un nombre que calza contigo" exclamó la rubia asintiendo, Santana soltó una leve carcajada, gesto que hizo que la sonrisa de Brittany se agrandara  
"Eres muy extraña…" exclamó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia copió el gesto  
"Suelo recibir ese comentario seguido" exclamó cerrando un ojo a la morena, quien soltó otra carcajada, Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír, la risa de Santana le producía algo extraño en el estómago, así como también, todo lo relacionado con la chica le intrigaba.  
"Santana…tengo una pregunta…" exclamó la rubia  
"Dispara" contestó la latina llevando una de sus manos a la altura de sus pechos de donde extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, prendiendo uno, la rubia frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar fijar su vista en los labios de la chica, ni en como el humo era expulsado a través de ellos  
"Uh…Eres de acá…? digo, tus rasgos parecen ser de otra parte…?" exclamó con timidez la rubia, sin dejar de mirar los labios de Santana, en los cuales se formó una sonrisa  
"Uhm…buena observación, rubia y, la respuesta es sí y no" exclamó la chica llevándose su cigarrillo una vez más a la boca, Brittany no pudo evitar dirigir su vista nuevamente a los labios de la chica, para luego volver su vista al rostro de esta  
"Eh…no entiendo…?" confesó la rubia, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza, rascando con suavidad  
"Lo supuse" dijo Santana con una sonrisa, para luego agregar "Mi madre no era de acá, era de alguna parte de Sudamérica y James sí, de la mezcla de ambos nací yo, gracias a Dios me parezco más a mi madre" exclamó la latina con seriedad, Brittany observó el rostro de Santana y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la cantidad de emociones que la chica podía transmitir sin hablar  
"James…?" exclamó la rubia con el ceño fruncido, la latina observó a la rubia y contestó, dándole la última calada a su cigarrillo y luego arrojándolo por la ventana  
"Mi padre" dijo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos, para luego agregar "O algo por el estilo", Brittany no pudo obviar el tono de amargura con el que la latina había exclamado lo anterior y estaba por formular otra pregunta, cuando fue interrumpida  
"Oh, mira como pasa la hora, rubia…fue agradable jugar al show de Oprah contigo, pero debo irme, así es el negocio" exclamó la latina extendiendo su mano hacia Brittany, quien la tomó con la propia, la morena frunció el ceño  
"Uh…no te estaba pidiendo que me tomarás la mano, sólo quiero mi dinero para poder bajarme del auto y continuar trabajando", la rubia formó una leve "O" con la boca y sintió como su rostro comenzaba a tornarse un tanto rojo, la chica soltó la mano de la latina y extrajo su billetera de donde sacó los 40 dólares, estaba por entregárselos a la latina, cuando tuvo una idea  
"Déjame llevarte de vuelta a donde te encontré…no me gusta la idea de que camines sola a esta hora" dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido, la latina soltó una carcajada fuerte que hizo que la rubia sólo mostrara rostro de confusión  
"Duh, rubia, voy a pasar el resto de la noche subiéndome a autos de desconocidos, no crees que es igual de peligroso?" contestó Santana aún riendo  
"Creo que donde estabas, habían más chicas, más opciones, lo que disminuye la posibilidad de que te subas a tantos autos de desconocidos, y que de cualquier forma, es peligroso que alguien tan linda como tu camine sola por la noche", contestó la rubia comenzando a conducir el auto en dirección hacia donde había encontrado a Santana por primera vez, la latina la observó con sorpresa, pero una suave sonrisa se posicionó en su rostro, un silencio muy diferente al que se había dado hace unos momentos se hizo presente en el automóvil, al llegar al lugar, Brittany detuvo el auto y observó a Santana, quien llevó su mano a la manilla de la puerta, sin antes extender su mano a la rubia, quien depositó los 40 dólares en la mano de la latina  
"Buenas noches rubia, fue muy educativo compartir contigo" dijo la chica bajándose del auto con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia la observó hasta que la chica tomó lugar en el mismo sitio en el que había captado su atención por primera vez y, para su sorpresa, volvía a tomar la postura en la que Brittany la había visto por primera vez, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, la rubia dio un leve suspiro, mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba sobre su rostro y comenzaba a manejar camino a casa, pasaron tan sólo 10 minutos y llegó a su destino, la chica abrió la puerta de su departamento, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, dejando con suavidad su maletín al lado de estos, para luego quitarse los pantalones y caminar hacia su habitación, arrojándose sobre la cama de un salto, la chica cerró sus ojos por un segundo, para luego abrirlos y meterse bajo las cobijas, quitándose su chaqueta y polera, quedando simplemente en ropa interior

"Buenas noches Tubbs" dijo la chica estirando su brazo para acariciar a su gato en la cabeza, la rubia no necesitaba prender la luz para saber que se encontraba ahí, Lord Tubbington se entregó al cariño de la rubia quien exclamó con suavidad  
"Mañana, al desayuno debo contarte algo Tubbs, conocí a una chica muy interesante el día de hoy, pero debe ser secreto" dijo la chica con voz suave, al mismo tiempo en el que bostezaba y enterraba su cabeza un poco más en la almohada, Lord Tubbington pareció comprender y contestó con un simple  
"Miau"  
Brittany sonrió y sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzar a relajarse, al mismo tiempo en el que su último pensamiento despierta era dedicado a la chica que había conocido el día de hoy…Santana.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - . * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
**Y, qué tal? Les parece que continúe o lo dejo como un one shot? Un abrazo chicos!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! No sé si estoy tan contenta con el, pero, es necesario para darle desarrollo a la historia! Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas!**

- Just a creep : Haha, me causó gracia el comentario de que no te gustara que Santana fuese una "puta", al fin y al cabo, es de lo que se trata esta historia, pero, agradezco tu review y espero que leas este capítulo!  
- Happy Kina: Muchas gracias por tu review, me motivó a seguir (: espero que te guste este capítulo, y nuevamente, muchas gracias!  
- Marcueva: Hey! Gracias por el review, creo que esta historia da para más que dos capítulos (me di cuenta escribiendo este). No sé si Britt llegará a aceptar los servicios de Santana (Bueno, en verdad sí, pero sería un gran spoil si lo digo so…haha), espero disfrutes este capítulo!  
- FitzGallagher: Gallagher? Fan de Oasis o estoy muy equivocada? De cualquier forma, gracias por tu review, espero que con este nuevo chapter, te siga pareciendo interesante la historia.  
- Loregleek: Hahaha, y si no se enamoran y todo es drama? Quien sabe!  
Muchas gracias por tu review, me dio mucha risa, espero que te guste este capítulo, un abrazo (:

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - . * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Brittany abrió los ojos con pereza, un rayo de sol se encontraba golpeándola directamente en el rostro, la chica se llevó el brazo hacia a ellos, tapando su vista por unos segundos, la rubia mantuvo su posición por un par de minutos, para, luego, sentarse en la cama y estirar sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, la chica sonrió con pereza, poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia su closet y extraer unos pantalones deportivos que se puso en cuestión de segundos.  
La chica se dirigió hacia su balcón y sonrió, el sol brillaba de una forma cálida, motivo suficiente para llenarla de energía, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y expirar con tranquilidad, la chica dio una última mirada al cielo azul y se adentró en su departamento nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina, sólo con sus pantalones deportivos y la parte superior de su ropa interior.  
Al llegar a la cocina, la chica tomó el plato de Lord Tubbington entre sus manos y alzó la voz  
"Tubbs…Tuuuubbs!" llamó la chica de manera enérgica, para, en un par de segundos escuchar el maullido perezoso de su mascota bajo sus piernas, la chica sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para acariciar al felino en las mejillas  
"Buenos días, querido, cómo dormiste?" preguntó la chica con simpatía  
"Miau, miau" contestó el animal frotando su cabeza contra las manos de Brittany, la chica le otorgó un par de palmaditas suaves en el lomo y se puso de pie, tomando, nuevamente el plato entre sus manos, esta vez, depositando comida en el, dejándolo en el suelo unos segundos después, Lord Tubbington fijó su vista por un segundo en la chica, para luego dirigirse con ímpetu a su plato, Brittany lo observó con ternura, acercándose luego hacia su refrigerador, de donde extrajo leche, sirviéndose un plato de cereales que comenzó a comer con entusiasmo

"Anoche, cuando llegué del trabajo y me acosté rápidamente, te dije que te contaría la historia de una chica que conocí, bueno, es el momento Tubbs", exclamó Brittany llevándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca, la chica masticó por unos segundos, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación con su siguiente frase  
"Es hermosa, T, tiene los ojos más lindos que he visto en mi vida…el único problema, bueno, además de que no es muy amable, es que…" la chica detuvo su discurso y observó hacia todos lados, como cerciorándose de que nadie se encontrase en la habitación "Es que se dedica a la…" la rubia aclaró su garganta y continuó "se dedica a la…uhm…prostitución…" pronunció con voz suave Brittany, concentrándose en su plato de cereal  
"Sé que no debería interesarme por alguien así Tubbs, pero, si la vieses, sé que me encontrarías la razón" exclamó la chica con voz soñadora, dando unas últimas cucharadas a su plato de cereal, para dejarlo en el lava platos, y dirigirse a la ducha, al parecer el día de hoy no habría tiempo de salir a trotar antes de ir al trabajo.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - . * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Brittany arribó a su oficina con su maletín al hombro, al llegar, saludó a todos y se dirigió a su oficina, sin antes pasar por un tazón de té a la sala de estar que todos compartían, la chica tomó asiento en su escritorio, extrajo su computador y comenzó a organizar su mañana, la rubia se encontraba en eso cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta, alzó su vista encontrándose un rostro sonriente frente a ella

"Sam! Buenos días!" exclamó la chica con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, el chico sonrió con mayor amplitud y se adentró en la oficina  
"Buenos días, hermosa!" expresó el chico haciendo una reverencia, la rubia soltó una carcajada, mientras miraba con atención el brazo derecho de Sam, que se encontraba fijo detrás de su cuerpo  
"Qué traes ahí?" preguntó Brittany con curiosidad, Sam sonrió y le extendió una rosa blanca a la rubia, quien la tomó con suavidad entre ambas manos  
"Sam…" exclamó con ternura "No tenías que molestarte…" el chico se encogió de hombros y expresó  
"Te dije que te sorprendería a diario, hasta que aceptaras tener una cita conmigo" dijo, para alzar la mirada y fijarla en Brittany, quien negó con la cabeza  
"Tonto…" dijo de manera juguetona la rubia "Te he dicho infinitas veces que sólo somos amigos"  
Sam se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz  
"No perdía nada con intentarlo nuevamente" el rubio dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina de la chica, sin antes decir en voz alta  
"Y no dejaré de intentar"  
Brittany soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, depositando la rosa que Sam le había entregado en un florero que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, para luego, fijar su vista en su computadora, el día de hoy tenía muchos artículos por escribir.

Brittany alzó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, la chica expiró una larga cantidad de aire al mismo tiempo en el que bajaba con lentitud sus brazos, la rubia cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover su cuello de un lado a otro de manera suave…ya eran las 23:15, y nuevamente era la última persona dentro de la oficina, la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, era viernes, por lo que decidió llevarse, además de su computadora, unos cuantos apuntes acerca de artículos que tenían fecha de entrega próxima, la chica tomó su maletín para colgarlo en su hombro derecho dirigiéndose a la puerta, tomando la chaqueta que se encontraba colgada a un lado de esta, apagó la luz y revisó el lugar completo, cuando se sintió segura de que todo estaba en orden, la rubia abandonó el lugar y se dirigió hacia su auto, subiéndose a el, prendiéndolo de inmediato, la chica prendió la radio y comenzó a conducir, Crazy de Aerosmith se encontraba sonando

"That kind of lovin' turns a man to slave, yeeeah, that kind of lovin' sends a man right to his grave, I go crazy, crazy, baby I go crazy, you turn it on, then you're gone, yeah you drive me crazy" (Ese tipo de amante, convierte a un hombre en esclavo, ese tipo de amante, envía a un hombre directo a su tumba, me vuelvo loca ,loca, nena, me vuelvo loco, tu me prendes, luego te vas, sí, me vuelves loca) entonó la rubia con fuerza, no había dejado de pensar en Santana durante todo el día, lo que le generaba una contradicción mental importante, en primer lugar, le parecía agradable, puesto que hace mucho tiempo no tenía a alguien en mente de manera tan constante, sin dejar de lado que además Santana le parecía absolutamente atractiva, pero, por otra parte, le conflictuaba el hecho de que sólo había conversado/visto a la chica por una hora y que, tampoco habían logrado conversar mucho, o, a decir verdad, quizás sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras, y, además, Santana no había sido lo más amistoso, casi le recordaba a Lord Tubbington una vez que Sam había ido su departamento, el chico había intentado acercarse incontables veces, pero el gato sólo lo había ignorado… la rubia se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a golpear el manubrio del automóvil al ritmo de la batería de la canción que sonaba en la radio

"I neeeed your love, honey, yeaaah, I neeed your loveeeeeee," cantó la chica con emoción, mientras doblaba a la derecha y paraba fuera de un café, apagando el motor del auto para introducirse en el ordenando un té chai y un café, luego de unos minutos, recibió su orden y se dirigió nuevamente a su auto, la rubia depositó ambos envases en el espacio diseñado para esto e hizo andar su auto nuevamente.  
Unos minutos después, se encontró recorriendo el mismo camino de la noche anterior y deteniéndose en la misma esquina ya conocida, la rubia bajó la ventana, y en cosa de segundos una chica rubia se acercó a ella

"Hola, buscas algo en especial?" dijo con voz ronca la rubia, Brittany le sonrió  
"La verdad, busco a Santana…?"  
"Oh…Santana?" preguntó la rubia con curiosidad, Brittany se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con suavidad, la rubia se dio media vuelta y exclamó

"Hey, Santana! Alguien te busca!" Brittany observó como la chica se alejó de su ventana y como, una silueta comenzaba a acercarse al auto…Santana.  
La latina se posicionó fuera de la ventana de la rubia, y sonrió al notar que se trataba de Brittany nuevamente.

"Rubia, otra vez por aquí…!" exclamó Santana con sorpresa, Brittany la observó y sonrió, al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba el envase de té que había comprado unos minutos antes y se lo extendía a la latina  
"Pensé que podrías tener frío…no sabía que era lo que te gustaba, así que sólo compré un té, uhm…espero que esté bien…?" exclamó nerviosa la rubia, Santana frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba el envase entre sus manos, y observaba a Brittany, una sonrisa tierna se formó en su rostro, al mismo tiempo en el que caminaba hacia la puerta de copiloto del auto y se subía en el, Brittany sonrió al observar a Santana, quien aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro

"Será mejor que nos movamos de aquí o mis compañeras" dijo la latina apuntando con su dedo índice a las 4 chicas que se encontraban sobre la acera "Comenzarán a burlarse de mi" finiquitó la rubia, dándole un sorbo a su té, Brittany pareció salir del estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba observando a la latina y prendió el auto  
"Oh…sí" exclamó avanzando y dirigiéndose a una plaza que se encontraba cerca, al llegar al lugar, estacionó el auto y observó a Santana, quien bebía su té lentamente, la rubia tomó entre sus manos el café que había comprado para sí y bebió un sorbo, un silencio se formó dentro del automóvil…Brittany aclaró su garganta y observó a la latina

"Uh…cómo estuvo tú día?" preguntó Brittany de forma casual, Santana alzó una ceja y dio un suspiro  
"Rubia…" exclamó con voz cansada "Sinceramente, agradezco el gesto de haberme traído un té pero, anoche, te dije que mi trabajo no se trata de hablar…si no que se trata de hacer cosas de adultos, si buscas eso, estoy absolutamente disponible, pero hablar?...No es lo que hago" Contestó la latina de manera un tanto seca. Brittany dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que fijaba su vista hacia el frente y un pequeño puchero se formaba en su rostro, Santana frunció el ceño al observar el rostro de la rubia y dio un suspiro en señal de frustración.  
"Está bien…si quieres hablar…podemos hablar" Brittany volteó su cabeza con rapidez hacia la morena, mientras una sonrisa enorme se formaba en su rostro "PERO…" exclamó la latina con fuerza "Podrás sólo hacerme 10 preguntas" finiquitó la morena dándole un sorbo a su té, la rubia la observó y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, la latina alzó una ceja y preguntó  
"No te gustó la idea o qué?" Brittany suspiró por un segundo y preguntó con voz baja  
"Y…uhm…tu no me preguntarás nada…?" La rubia llevó su vista a sus manos, las cuales se encontraban tomando el envase de café y pestañeó con fuerza, extrañamente, así como quería conocer a la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado, deseaba que esta tuviese las mismas ganas de conocerla a ella, la rubia alzó su vista y la fijó en Santana, quien se encontraba observándola con confusión; la mirada de Brittany chocó con la de Santana por unos segundos, azul contra café, la latina pestañeó con suavidad y contestó  
"Está bien, pero tú tendrás que partir" dijo sonriendo con simpatía, Brittany abrió sus ojos con emoción y ladeó su cuerpo, acomodándolo en su asiento para quedar frente a Santana  
"Está bien!" contestó con entusiasmo la rubia, Santana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada  
"Uhmmm….Cuál es tu color favorito?" Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad, Santana sonrió ampliamente  
"Já! Pensé que me haría preguntas más difíciles, rubia…Gris" contestó la latina encogiéndose de hombros, para luego acomodarse en el asiento y quedar con su cuerpo en dirección a la rubia, quien sonrió con mayor amplitud al notar esto, Santana reflejó la sonrisa  
"Es tú turno" dijo la rubia, llevando su café hacia su boca, la latina se mordió el labio inferior  
"Mmm…Animal favorito?" preguntó con simpleza  
"Eso es fácil…los gatos y los patos!" contestó Brittany con emoción, la morena soltó una carcajada  
"Los patos?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero manteniendo la sonrisa, Brittany asintió con fuerza a lo que Santana respondió con una sonrisa cálida, la rubia correspondió el gesto y formuló su siguiente pregunta  
"Cuál es tú recuerdo favorito de cuándo eras niña?" la latina observó a Brittany y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa  
"Uhm…supongo que cuando mi madre me leía cuentos antes de dormir…" respondió Santana con un hilo de voz, Brittany sonrió, le gustaba ver un lado más frágil de la latina.  
La morena alzó su vista y observó a Brittany quien se encontraba observándola con ternura, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera un tanto tímida, al notar su cambio de actitud, la chica sacudió su cabeza y exclamó  
"Lugar más extraño en donde has dado un beso?" preguntó la latina pasando su lengua por su labio superior, la rubia rió en voz alta, llevando su mano izquierda hacia su boca  
"uhmmm…supongo que en una casa de perro…?" respondió la rubia con duda, Santana no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada  
"QUÉ?!" preguntó la latina entre risas, Brittany sonrió de vuelta y respondió con simpleza  
"El espacio era pequeño, no podía arrancar" Santana soltó otra carcajada y exclamó  
"Hace mucho que no reía tanto, rubia" Brittany sonrió con sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo en el estómago al pensar que era la persona que más había hecho reír a la chica que se encontraba a su lado en el último tiempo  
"Cuál es la historia de tu peor beso?" preguntó la rubia sin perder tiempo  
"Oh, esa pregunta es fácil…el primero, con Puckerman, fue como darle un beso a un perro, el chico prácticamente deboró mi rostro" dijo la latina, sonriendo ante el recuerdo, dándole un sorbo a su té, la rubia sonrió, esperando la próxima pregunta  
"El nombre de tu mejor amigo?" preguntó Santana con rapidez  
"Artie, es genial, es mitad robot" contestó de manera breve la rubia y repitió la pregunta  
"Y el tuyo?"  
"Son 2, Puckerman y Joe…Tú mejor amigo es mitad robot…?" Exclamó Santana con confusión  
"A-há" contestó Brittany observando a Santana quien la miraba con confusión, la chica decidió elaborar "Anda en una silla con ruedas" Santana rió con fuerzas  
"Oh, comprendo…" dijo la chica sin querer agregar nada más para luego preguntar  
"Cuál es el mejor regalo que has recibido?" preguntó Santana, sorprendiéndose ante el interés que le estaba generando la chica que se encontraba a su lado, Brittany alzó su vista y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos  
"Creo que las primeras clases de baile que mis padres me pagaron..." contestó Brittany, Santana no pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo en el que imaginaba a una pequeña rubia en clases de baile  
"Cuál es tu peor defecto?" preguntó Brittany con interés, Santana bajó su vista  
"Uhm…Supongo que…Supongo que el escaparme de los sentimientos…" respondió la latina sin alzar su vista, Brittany notó el cambio que se había generado en el ambiente y dirigió su mano de manera cautelosa hacía la de la latina, dándole un apretón suave, Santana fijó su vista en las manos de ambas, formándose una sonrisa leve en su rostro ante el contacto, sonrisa que fue remplazada en cuestión de segundos por un ceño fruncido, para, acto seguido, remover su mano de la de la rubia  
"Será mejor que volvamos…" exclamó Santana re-acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto y fijando su vista en la ventana, Brittany soltó un suspiro  
"Yo…pero aún quedan preg…uh…lo siento" exclamó la rubia con un hilo de voz, al mismo tiempo en el que se acomodaba en el asiento prendiendo el auto e iniciando el camino hacia donde había recogido a Santana, Brittany detuvo el auto y se llevó la mano al bolsillo, extrayendo de el 40 dólares que extendió a la latina, la chica alzó la vista y observó la mano de la rubia, Santana tomó el dinero entre sus manos y lo observó por un par de segundos  
"Creo que el día de hoy sólo serán 20 dólares" respondió la latina, devolviéndole 20 dólares la rubia, quien los recibió con confusión  
"Al contrario de la mayoría de mis clientes hoy…uhm…pasé un buen rato." dijo la latina encogiéndose de hombros, Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír, para luego preguntar  
"Podré verte de nuevo?"  
"Por qué te interesa tanto el hablar conmigo?" preguntó la latina observando a la rubia con confusión, Brittany sonrió con simpleza y exclamó  
"Por que sí." Santana frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, al parecer, el sonreír se transformaba en algo habitual en presencia de la rubia.  
La latina llevó su mano a la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, bajándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la acera, Brittany fijó su vista en la espalda de la latina e hizo avanzar el auto con lentitud, cuando notó como la latina se volteó y exclamó con una sonrisa  
"Espero nos veamos pronto…Brittany"  
La rubia sólo pudo sonreír, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía como su estómago daba un vuelco en 360° grados, era la primera vez que Santana le decía por su nombre y no podía esperar para escucharla pronunciarlo nuevamente, al parecer, se había hecho adicta a la voz de la latina y a la sensación que le producía el escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esta.  
Brittany sonrió, fijando su vista por una última vez en la chica de cabello castaño, al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaba a manejar hacia su departamento con sólo una cosa en mente…Santana.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - . * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

**Y qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, de verdad que me inspiran a escribir más rápido! Abrazos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Sé que siempre contestó todos los reviews, pero esta vez, estoy actualizando muy rápido, por lo que no lo haré, pero prometo contestarlos, junto con los que reciba en este chapter, en el próximo capítulo!  
Disculpen por la tardanza, pero me han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida personal y no había tenido tiempo de escribir ni actualizar, de cualquier forma, creo que este es mi chapter favorito hasta la fecha, un abrazo! Y espero sus reviews (no hubo mucho en el chapter pasado) y, también, gracias a todos quienes pusieron esta historia en sus alertas!**

* ** * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * 

Brittany se encontraba elongando, un grupo de aproximadamente 15 niños se encontraban realizando la misma acción, la rubia los observó con afecto, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, la rubia aclaró su voz para expresar

"Ok, hemos elongado lo suficiente, ahora pasaremos a la coreografía de Empire State of Mind que hemos estado practicando estas últimas semanas, están de acuerdo?" preguntó la rubia con simpatía, ambas manos posicionadas a cada lado de sus caderas, los chicos la observaron con admiración, algunos asintiendo, al mismo tiempo en el que un "SÍÍÍÍ" general se escuchaba en el estudio, Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír, para darse media vuelta y ponerle "play" a la canción que había mencionado con anterioridad, comenzando a bailar y dirigir la coreografía, Brittany tenía tan interiorizados los movimientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando su mente tomó un camino completamente diferente al de enseñarle a los niños.  
Ya había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que había visto por última vez a Santana y no por que no lo hubiese intentado, si no que simplemente, las veces que había ido en busca de la latina, no había corrido con mucha suerte, las explicaciones eran variables; siendo ellas, que algunos días la latina no trabajaba y en otros  
se encontraba con otros "clientes". La rubia arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba pensar en sí misma como uno más de los clientes de Santana y, esperaba que la morena tampoco la considerase una más.

"_Es extraño…Si lo pienso de manera fría, sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero no puedo evitar sentir ganas de verla a diario, conocerla más, compartir…El problema es que ni siquiera sé cómo se siente ella respecto a todo esto…"_

Brittany dio un suspiro breve y volvió a conectarse con sus "estudiantes", la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la mayoría se movía de manera armónica

"Muy bien chicos!" se detuvo la rubia, al mismo tiempo en el que aplaudía al ritmo de la canción y decidía depositar su atención en el baile de los pequeños, la rubia fijó su vista en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y notó como ya era la hora de terminar el ensayo…Los últimos acordes de Empire State of Mind sonaron y junto con ellos, la rubia aplaudió con fuerzas

"Buen trabajo chicos! Ya es hora de que terminemos el ensayo del día de hoy, pero, no puedo dejar que se vayan sin antes decirles que estoy orgullosa de lo mucho que se han esforzado con esta coreografía, los felicito y nos vemos la próxima semana!" sonrió la rubia con ternura, ganándose en respuesta el rostro sonriente de los chicos, quienes se voltearon y comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas, Brittany se posicionó en la puerta del estudio, esperando que sus chicos comenzaran a dejar el lugar.  
Uno a uno, los chicos fueron abandonando el sitio, sin antes proporcionarle un abrazo a la rubia que los correspondió con agrado.  
Luego de 15 minutos, Brittany se encontró sola en el estudio, la chica tomó su bolso deportivo y guardó en el su toalla y una botella de agua, la rubia se lo colgó al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, para luego dirigirse a su auto.

_"Hace 2 días que no voy a ver si Santana se encuentra en el lugar de siempre…quizás, podría pasar hoy…" _pensó la chica mientras depositaba su bolso en el asiento trasero y, acto seguido, se subía al asiento del conductor, la chica prendió el automóvil y tomó una decisión, esta noche vería a Santana, Brittany condujo hacia el camino ya conocido y observó a su alrededor, Santana no se encontraba ahí, Brittany suspiró, pero tomó la decisión de esperar a la latina, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla, por lo que decidió bajarse de su auto y acercarse a las dos chicas que se encontraban en el lugar, una chica de cabello rubio y otra morena, la rubia aclaró su garganta y decidió hablarle a la rubia

"Uhm…Hola" exclamó Brittany con nerviosismo, la rubia desvió su mirada del camino y la fijó en la chica de ojos azules, una pequeña sonrisa burlesca se instaló en el rostro de esta.  
"Oh…Hola, déjame adivinar, andas buscando a Santana?" preguntó la rubia, fijando sus ojos verdes en los de Brittany, quien sólo pudo asentir, la rubia pareció enternecerse un poco ante Brittany y suspiró  
"Santana no está, hace 2 horas se fue con un cliente, pero, creo que ya debería estar por llegar, si quieres esperarla, te aconsejo que lo hagas un poco más allá" exclamó la chica apuntando hacia un lugar un tanto alejado de donde ambas se encontraban posicionadas, Brittany asintió, y antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse donde la otra rubia le había indicado, preguntó  
"Cómo te llamas?"  
"Quinn" contestó la otra rubia con simpleza, pero con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Brittany asintió y contestó  
"Muchas gracias Quinn" sonrió la rubia ampliamente, Quinn asintió y se volteó, Brittany hizo lo mismo, pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos, cuando Brittany distinguió una figura acercándose con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba Quinn y la otra chica, la rubia no pudo contener la sonrisa que se posó en su rostro, así como el entusiasmo que se apoderó de ella cuando identificó a esta figura como Santana, Brittany comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, cuando, todo el entusiasmo que había sentido con anterioridad, fue reemplazado por una punzada intensa en el estómago y su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro, la rubia no pudo evitar acelerar el paso y acercarse a la latina, quien alzó la vista y sonrió por un micro segundo, sonrisa que fue reemplazada en cuestión de segundos por una mueca de dolor

"Santana…qué te sucedió…estás sangrando!" expresó Brittany posicionando sus brazos sobre los de la latina  
"Hola rubia, es bueno verte nuevamente" expresó Santana intentando sonreír nuevamente, pero, sólo logrando fruncir el ceño, sintiendo como la herida que tenía en el labio inferior se abría y comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente, Brittany la observó con preocupación  
"Santana...no puedes quedarte acá hoy" expresó la rubia con preocupación, al mismo tiempo en el que posicionaba ambos brazos sobre los de la latina, acariciando con sus pulgares la piel que se encontraba expuesta, Santana observó a Brittany sin emitir respuesta  
"Santana, por favor….déjame llevarte a mi departamento y mirar esas heridas… Tu labio inferior no deja de sangrar y tu ceja izquierda tampoco…" dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior, Santana fijó su vista en la de Brittany y suspiró, la rubia notó un cambio en Santana, por lo que no pudo evitar aguantar la respiración

"Yo…uh, está bien" exclamó la latina derrotada, Brittany soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y sonrió con suavidad, tomando lugar al lado de la latina, mientras posicionaba su brazo en la cintura de esta y comenzaba a guiarla hacia su auto, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto y luego, tomando ella lugar en el asiento del conductor, Brittany puso el auto en marcha y comenzó a conducir, una música suave inundaba el interior del auto, y al parecer a Santana, quien, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cantar en voz baja, Brittany sonrió y se dedicó a escuchar a la latina, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

"Cantas hermoso, Santana…" dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz, Santana esbozó un gesto que en el estado en el que se encontraba su labio inferior, era lo más cercano a una sonrisa, la rubia desvió su mirada hacia el perfil de la latina y pudo ver un gesto algo nostálgico por lo que optó por dirigir su mano hacia la de la latina y darle un apretón suave, Brittany se encontraba a segundos de quitar su mano de la de Santana, cuando notó como la latina se encontraba aplicando un poco de fuerza, con el fin de que la rubia no la soltara, Brittany sonrió, tomando la mano de Santana en la propia y posicionándola sobre la palanca de cambios, la mano de Santana bajo la de ella

"Es más fácil pasar los cambios así" expresó la rubia con simpleza, Santana sólo asintió.  
Unos segundos más pasaron en silencio, cuando la rubia decidió formular una pregunta.  
"Me dirás en algún momento qué es lo que te pasó?" preguntó Brittany sin mirar a Santana, si no que manteniendo la vista fija en el camino, la latina volteó su vista y la fijó en la rubia, sin emitir respuesta alguna.

Unos minutos después, las chicas llegaron al departamento de Brittany, la rubia le señaló a Santana que se sentara en el sofá, mientras ella se dirigía a buscar el botiquín, Santana hizo lo indicado, cuando notó como un gato se acercaba con lentitud hacia ella, Santana lo observó con curiosidad, no podía recordar el haber visto alguna vez a un gato de ese tamaño.

"Hola gato" exclamó Santana con simpatía, el animal pareció responder ante el tono de voz de la latina subiéndose al sillón, donde, Santana comenzó a acariciarlo.  
Brittany se quedó impresionada al ver la interacción de Santana con Lord Tubbington, la rubia no pudo evitar pensar como sería el volver a casa a diario y encontrarse con la imagen que se encontraba disfrutando, Santana y Lord Tubbington, juntos, esperándola…Una sonrisa soñadora se instauró en el rostro de la rubia, quien hizo su entrada a la habitación nuevamente, la latina alzó su vista, al mismo tiempo en el que su mirada se tornaba cálida, Brittany se sentó a su lado

"Creo que le agradas a Lord Tubbington" expresó la rubia con una sonrisa, la latina frunció el ceño, pero reaccionó en un segundo cuando asoció que el nombre del "animal" era Lord Tubbington, el gato se bajó del sillón y se dirigió a su plato de comida

"Tu gato se llama Lord Tubbington?" preguntó la latina con simpatía en la voz, la rubia asintió, al mismo tiempo en el que su atención se fijaba en el algodón que sujetaba con su mano derecha, la rubia llevó su otra mano al mentón de la latina y acercó el algodón al labio de esta de manera suave, Santana cerró los ojos

"Me dirás ahora, qué fue lo que te pasó?" preguntó Brittany, mientras pasaba el algodón por el labio de la latina, quien dio un suspiro  
"Son cosas de trabajo…" contestó la latina desviando su vista  
"Un cliente no aceptó que no quisiera hacer algo y perdió la paciencia, terminando todo así" finiquitó Santana señalando con su dedo índice su rostro, Brittany fijó su vista en el rostro de la latina  
"Yo jamás te haría eso…" dijo Brittany con un hilo de voz, la latina alzó su vista, y la fijó en la de la rubia, quien, ante la expresión de la mirada de Santana, no pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara rojo  
"Lo sé…" contestó la latina con simpleza, agregando "Brittany, por qué no…por qué no me juzgas? No todas las personas se esfuerzan en establecer una relación con alguien como yo…"  
La rubia se encogió de hombros, terminando de limpiar el labio de la latina, para pasar a su ceja  
"La verdad no lo sé, podría inventar algo, pero muchas veces me han dicho que no sé mentir y tampoco me gusta…pero, puedo decirte algunas cosas que sí sé, como que eres muy bonita y que, aunque muchas veces parecieras ser muy fría, tus ojos transmiten muchas cosas…También, sé que cuando pequeña me gustaba jugar a descubrir y buscar cosas, y siento que cuando estoy contigo, es como un juego constante de descubrir cosas acerca de ti y de buscar formas de hacer que confíes en mi…y, que me resulta mucho más interesante que cualquier juego que recuerde…y sé, además, que me gusta estar contigo y que me gustaría que también te gustara pasar tiempo conmigo" terminó Brittany limpiando por última vez la ceja de la latina, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al mesón de la cocina, Santana fijó su vista en la espalda de la rubia, una leve sensación de calidez un tanto desconocida la invadió por dentro, no estaba segura de haber sentido algo similar en su vida, pero decidió guardar silencio.

"Si quieres, puedes ponerte algo más cómodo mientras preparo algo para comer?" preguntó Brittany sonriendo, Santana asintió  
"Ve a mi habitación, en el armario, en el segundo cajón, hay ropa cómoda, saca la que gustes."  
Santana asintió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la rubia, mientras esta se quedaba cocinando algo rápido para comer, unos minutos después, Santana volvió a la habitación, sentándose frente al mesón de la cocina, el silencio se mantuvo por aproximadamente 10 minutos, cuando Brittany posicionó un plato frente a Santana, para luego servir uno para ella, ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

"Gracias Britt" contestó Santana llevándose a la boca el tenedor, Brittany sonrió y continuó comiendo, Santana volvió a hablar  
"Por qué andas con ropa tan deportiva el día de hoy?" preguntó la morena observando a Brittany, la rubia fijó su mirada en Santana y comenzó a elaborar  
"Los días miércoles, salgo más temprano del trabajo, y, enseño baile a niños, un grupo de 15 aproximadamente, de entre 8 y 15 años…no me pagan mucho, pero es algo que realmente me apasiona…Mi sueño era ser bailarina, pero, vivir de eso, era un tanto complejo, por lo que lo dejé y decidí que fuera un complemento y una vía de escape" contestó Brittany con una sonrisa soñadora, sonrisa que fue reflejada por Santana  
"Cuál era tu sueño Santana? Por qué haces lo que haces?" preguntó Brittany con duda en la voz, Santana soltó un suspiro  
"Mi sueño…Hago lo que hago, por que no me gustan los hombres" expresó la latina, Brittany ladeó su cabeza y frunció el ceño, Santana sonrió suavemente  
"Cuando le conté de esto a mis padres, mi madre me apoyaba, pero, en ese tiempo, se encontraba enferma, y unos cuantos meses después murió, cuando estoy sucedió, mi padre se desentendió de mi, y bueno, para poder sobrevivir, recurrí a esto…" expresó la latina, Brittany sólo pudo sonreír, el hecho de que la latina se encontrase hablando con ella acerca de cosas más íntimas le causaba una alegría bastante extraña, Santana sonrió de vuelta, mientras ambas terminaban de comer sus platos.

"Quieres ir a dormir, Santana?" Preguntó Brittany mientras recogía ambos platos que habían sido utilizados por ambas, Santana asintió y Brittany la guio a la habitación

"Espero que esté bien el dormir juntas, no tengo otra cama y no me gustaría hacerte dormir en el sillón o algo así" dijo Brittany sonriendo, Santana asintió de manera relajada, para luego acercarse a un muro de la habitación de la rubia en donde se encontraban un montón de fotografías colgadas, Brittany se posicionó a su lado  
"El es tu amigo robot?" preguntó Santana apuntando a una foto en la cual se veía a Brittany sentada sobre las piernas de Artie, con un helado en la mano derecha  
"Sí, el es Artie" contestó Brittany con una sonrisa  
"Se ven bien" contestó Santana con honestidad, cuando una foto llamó su atención, en ella, Brittany salía besando a un chico rubio en la mejilla, mientras al otro lado, una chica de cabello rojo se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, Santana alzó una ceja y apuntó a la foto  
"Quién es? Es tu novio?"  
La rubia llevó su vista a la foto que se encontraba apuntando Santana y negó con la cabeza de manera enfática  
"Oh no! Es sólo Sam, un compañero de trabajo…la verdad ha intentado salir conmigo un par de veces, pero no me interesa…es sólo mi amigo" contestó Brittany con rapidez, Santana sólo pudo asentir, para, unos segundos después agregar  
"Eso está bien, el chico tiene la boca demasiado grande, no es para ti" contestó Santana encogiéndose de hombros, Brittany la observó y sonrió con suavidad  
"Quieres dormir ahora?" preguntó Brittany, Santana asintió y ambas se dirigieron a la cama, Brittany al lado derecho, Santana al izquierdo, Brittany apagó la única luz que se encontraba prendida y se acostó dándole la espalda a Santana  
"Buenas noches" expresó la rubia cerrando sus ojos, unos segundos después la rubia notó como un brazo fuerte rodeaba su estómago, la rubia contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, cuando, sin aviso, sintió como el cuerpo que se encontraba abrazándola depositaba un beso en la parte trasera de su cuello, beso que hizo que la rubia soltase un suspiro en el que expiró todo el aire que se había encontrado conteniendo.

"Santana" vociferó la rubia con un hilo de voz, cuando sintió como la latina comenzaba a depositar besos por su cuello, pasando por su quijada, para finalizar cerca de su oreja  
"Por qué estás haciendo esto?" preguntó la rubia con voz suave, Santana siguió besando a la rubia, para, entre besos, contestar  
"Por que es la única forma que tengo para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi"

La rubia sonrió suavemente, cuando notó como Santana comenzaba a acariciar su estomago de manera suave, contacto que la hizo reacción, la rubia se volteó en la cama, quedando frente a frente con Santana, quien la rodeó por la cintura, Brittany copió el gesto, ambas quedaron frente a frente en silencio, pero fue Brittany quien decidió romperlo

"No tienes por que agradecerme Santana…Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo" expresó la rubia con voz suave, no queriendo romper la atmosfera tranquila que se había formado en la habitación, Santana sonrió y guardó silencio, mientras sostenía la mirada de la rubia, Brittany se acercó suavemente, para frotar su nariz contra la de la latina, quien suspiró con tranquilidad  
"Buenas noches, Santana" habló la rubia, acercándose a Santanay abrazándola con fuerza, la latina suspiró ante el abrazo y se acomodó contra la rubia, acariciando el cuello de esta con su nariz  
"Buenas noches Britt"

**Espero les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews, como he dicho muchas veces, incentivan a escribir más rápido! Un abrazo! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa a todos, traigo un nuevo capítulo, si me demoré mucho, lo siento, pero pasé por un par de cosas difícil en el ámbito familiar y bueh…volviendo a la normalidad ahora.  
Ojalá disfruten este capítulo, que si bien es un poco cortito y actúa como cierto relleno, es importante para hilar todo lo que sucederá después y, en lo personal, me gustó mucho.**

**- ****FuuTeiohOosaki****: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que tu adicción continúe y disfrutes este capítulo! Un abrazo grande!**  
**  
- UruD: Sí lo sé, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pero tenía problemas con el Word, espero haber solucionado eso y que ahora sea más fácil leer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho, un abrazo!**  
**  
- ****TsukiM: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y sí, hubiese sido poco significativo si hubiese pasado algo ahí! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, un abrazo.**

-** karmine : Me alegra que te guste Britt, siempre he pensado que es un personaje un tanto desaprovechado en Glee, me gusta escribir desde su punto de vista, aunque no descarto escribir alguna vez desde el punto de vista de Santana, qué opinas de eso? Un abrazo, y gracias por tus comentarios (quizás demoré mucho, pero aún así…) (:**

-** vgdfhdfhdf : Gracias a Dios por el Copy & Paste o habe respondido tu comentario por tu nombre hubiese sido bien difícil, haha, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo, un abrazo.**

- Rosario Cruz: Muchas gracias por tu review, bueno a Brittany tampoco le gustó la idea de que le pagara así, o quizás si, pero no era correcto, haha, gracias por tu review, sé que demoré un poco, pero espero disfrutes este chapter, un abrazooo (:

- Guest: Graaaacias, espero que te siga gustando, un abrazo!

- Santana17: No sé que tan pronto son 10 días, pero espero que aún te interese leer (: un abrazo grande y muchas gracias por tu review.

- Leiralil: Que bueno que te tomaste un tiempo para escribir un comentario y que bueno, además, que te hayas enganchado con mi historia, espero que este capítulo te guste y lo disfrutes, un abrazo grande, que estés super!

Creo que es primera vez que debo responder tantos reviews, que emoción, me gusta eso (: un abrazo grande a todos, espero sus comentarios, de verdad me alegran un montón! 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Brittany esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar todo lo que había sucedido con Santana hace un par de horas, si bien, se sentía cansada y continuar durmiendo parecía una opción tentadora, la chica prefirió voltearse en su cama, esperando encontrarse con la latina, pero, para su sorpresa, la chica ya no se encontraba ahí.  
Brittany se incorporó en la cama y observó a su alrededor, aguzó su oído, intentando percibir algún ruido proveniente del baño o de otra parte que no fuese su habitación, al no sentir nada, la chica dio un suspiro y salió de su cama, dirigiéndose a la cocina, en donde encontró la mesa del desayuno puesta y un pequeño papel en el que se leía una frase corta

"Muchas gracias por lo de anoche Britt, nos vemos, Santana"  
La rubia leyó la frase un par de veces, cuando sintió un dejo de enojo depositarse en sí, si bien entendía la forma de ser de Santana, un tanto fría y compleja, no podía llevarse a entender el por que la latina se había ido de su casa sin decir adiós de forma personal, ni mucho menos como con una frase así de impersonal, esperaba comprensión de su parte.  
Brittany frunció el ceño, tomando asiento en uno de los banquillos de la cocina, observando el papel que se encontraba entre sus manos. La chica lo dio vuelta y se encontró con una palabra escrita en el reverso, sólo una palabra, sin nada más:

"CANTAR"

Brittany tomó el vaso de jugo que se encontraba servido en la mesa del desayuno y suspiró, se encontraba confundida, enojada y algo alterada, a qué se refería Santana con esa palabra, Brittany cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, fue en ese momento en el que rememoró la conversación que habían sostenido la noche anterior, en donde le había preguntado a la latina por su sueño y no había obtenido respuesta, era esta la respuesta a esta pregunta?  
Brittany dio un suspiro y dejó el papel sobre la mesa, tomando los últimos sorbos del vaso de jugo del desayuno que Santana le había dejado servido, dándole también unos mordiscos a la tostada que también se encontraba ahí, la rubia se puso de pie y se dirigió sin ánimo a la ducha, ya era hora de salir al trabajo.  
La rubia se dio una ducha un tanto corta y salió de ella, poniéndose unos pantalones negros ajustados, una sudadera blanca y una chaqueta negra, complementando esto con unos tacos de color morado y una pañoleta a juego, la chica tomó su bolso y dejó el departamento, subiéndose a su auto y encaminándose a su oficina, al llegar, la chica se dirigió a su oficina, donde Sam se encontraba esperándola con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

"Hey Sam..." Exclamó Brittany pasando por el lado del chico, besándolo en la mejilla, gesto que hizo que la sonrisa infantil del chico se ampliara mucho más, la rubia tomó asiento en su oficina, extrayendo su computador inmediatamente, el chico rubio la observó desde la puerta, comenzando a lucir cara de preocupación  
"Hey Britt…?" exclamó el chico apoyando su hombro en el marco de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos, Brittany alzó la vista, sin exclamar palabra, gesto que Sam interpretó como para continuar hablando

"Estás bien…te noto un poco…ehm, tu sabes que no soy muy bueno hablando, pero, estás algo…extraña?" exclamó el chico con ansiedad, Brittany soltó un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos  
"Estoy bien Sam, sólo, ehm…no sé si sea apropiado hablarte de esto a ti…?" respondió Brittany alzando su vista para mirar a Sam, quien se acercó y le tomó el hombro  
"Por qué Britt?" Preguntó el chico sonriendo con honestidad, Brittany lo observó y respondió  
"Por que te gusto y lo que me pasa tiene relación con alguien que me gusta" contestó Brittany con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, Sam la observó y soltó un suspiro, apretando el hombro de la rubia, contestando  
"Está bien Brittany, somos amigos por sobre todas esas cosas, yo lo entiendo…HEY! Me encontré con Artie en el camino acá y me dijo que te extrañaba, que hace mucho que no hablan y quedamos de acuerdo de salir hoy por la noche, Artie dijo que hay un nuevo bar en donde se presentan personas que aspiran a cantar, puesto que siempre van personas de la industria a buscar nuevos talentos, es algo así como un karaoke, pero más formal, creo que sería buena idea que fuéramos, te serviría para distraerte, pasar tiempo con tus amigos y sacarte de la cabeza a esta persona que te tiene un tanto deprimida, qué dices?" exclamó el chico rubio con una gran sonrisa, Brittany no se sentía con mucho ánimo, pero al ver la mirada inocente del chico rubio llena de emoción y, saber que Artie también estaría ahí, le impidieron negarse  
"Está bien Sam, vamos!"  
"Genial Britt, te vendré a buscar cuando termine el horario de trabajo!", Brittany sonrió, pero tomó a Sam por la mano  
"Me iré un poco antes de la oficina hoy Sam, yo te pasaré a buscar acá a la hora de salida, te parece?" preguntó Brittany con simpleza, Sam asintió con alegría, saliendo de la oficina, exclamando  
"Llamaré a Artie para contarle los detalles!" Brittany sólo pudo sonreír al ver la emoción que el chico se encontraba manifestando ante sólo una salida, la rubia decidió concentrarse en su trabajo, mientras pensaba que realizaría una visita breve antes de ir a su casa a cambiarse ropa y volver por Sam.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Brittany se encontraba estacionando su auto en un lugar ya familiar, la chica se bajó de el y se dirigió a la esquina ya conocida, donde siempre, o casi siempre se encontraba Santana, divisándola casi al instante, la única diferencia es que esta vez, Santana se encontraba vestida con un vestido verde con líneas negras ajustado al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero, además, llevaba unos botines y unas medias negras que llegaban un tanto más debajo de la rodilla, Brittany frunció el ceño, no se parecía a ninguno de los atuendos que hubiese visto usar a la latina anteriormente, Brittany se le acercó, y notó que la latina se encontraba hablando con la rubia del otro día, Quinn,

"Santana…" exclamó Brittany, haciendo que la latina desviase su vista de Quinn hacia a ella, Quinn se volteó y alzó una ceja al ver a Brittany  
"Hola Brittany…Creo que será mejor que me vaya y las deje solas, nos vemos mañana, Santana" dijo la chica sonriendo y caminando en dirección opuesta, Santana soltó un suspiro, ambas chicas fijaron la vista en el suelo, formándose un silencio incómodo, que fue interrumpido por Santana

"Qué haces acá, Brittany?" preguntó la morena cruzándose de brazos, Brittany alzó su vista, sintiendo como el enojo que había sentido en la mañana retornaba.

"Qué?!... Santana…anoche te quedaste en mi casa, pasamos una linda noche juntas por decirlo de otra forma, y hoy, me levanté y ya no estabas ahí…qué quieres que piense?!" exclamó Brittany un tanto irritada, Santana fijó su vista en el suelo  
"No me vas a decir nada?!" preguntó Brittany alzando un poco más la voz, Santana alzó la vista y exclamó  
"Brittany! Qué carajo es lo qué esperas de mi, uh?!" dijo la latina des-cruzando sus brazos, para continuar con un tono de voz un tanto seco "Recién nos conocemos y me buscas a diario, y yo, yo no puedo darte lo que tu buscas…ni siquiera sé que es lo que buscas, pero sé que esperas algo de mi, cuando me miras, lo sé, sé que esperas algo maravilloso de mi, y yo no merezco eso Brittany, no soy una buena persona!" expresó la latina un tanto derrotada, Brittany sintió como su enojo la abandonaba por un segundo y susurró  
"Santana, sé que no eres una mala persona…" exclamó la rubia con un hilo de voz, y la vista fijada en el suelo  
"Crees que lo sabes, pero no sabes nada Brittany, nada…sólo…déjame en paz, está bien?" dijo la latina sin enojo en su voz, incluso con un dejo de tristeza en ella, pero, sin darle oportunidad a la rubia de que contestase, si no que por el contrario, se dio media vuelta y se subió a una camioneta que se puso en marcha apenas la chica cerró la puerta, Brittany observó el automóvil alejándose, notando como sobre el iban dos chicos junto a la latina, uno con un corte de pelo mohicano y otro chico con rastas…la rubia dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que un puchero se formaba en su rostro…

"Hasta aquí llegó todo, supongo" exclamó en voz baja la rubia, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia su auto, aún debía ir a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa e ir por Sam…ahora que lo pensaba, una noche con su mejor amigo Artie y Sam le haría bien y le ayudaría a despejar su mente de la morena…o no?.

**Y aquí termina el capítulo, qué irá a pasar en el próximo? A dónde iba Santana con Puck y Joe? (Por la descripción, espero que todos sepan que son ellos), haha, espero sus reviews, de verdad que me alegran muchísimo y me gusta saber lo que piensar de esto, un abrazo! **.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey! Traigo un nuevo capítulo en tiempo récord! Haha, no sé si se hará costumbre actualizar así de seguido (la verdad es casi imposible, haha), pero esta vez sucedió!  
Esté capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior, que no tuvo mucha respuesta por parte de uds., pero bueeeh… creo que este capítulo mi favorito a la fecha, ojala piensen lo mismo y me lo hagan saber!**

- **TsukiM: Después de leer esto me cuentas si era lo que pensabas que ocurriría, muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo, que tengas buena semana! (:**

- AK9: Creo que desde que leíste el último capítulo, no ha pasado nada de tiempo, así que estoy cumpliendo con lo que me pediste en el review, que no demorara, haha, espero disfrutes este capítulo! Que estés super! Un abrazo!

- Por otra parte, muchas gracias a todos los que se subscribieron a esta historia durante el chapter pasado: paofexr, cecy23, Dekaacevedo y AK9 (que ya te agradecí en la respuesta a tu review, haha)

Ahora sí, un abrazo grande, espero disfruten el capítulo y me cuenten que tal!

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*

Brittany entró a su departamento, depositando su maletín en la entrada de manera inmediata, la chica se dirigió a su habitación y abrió su clóset con rapidez.  
La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, lo que había pasado con Santana hace unos minutos la había dejado un tanto confundida y agotada mentalmente, por lo que sentía que mientras más rápido saliese de su casa y llegase al lugar donde Artie y Sam tenían planeado ir, podría desconectarse de una vez.  
La rubia extrajo unos shorts de su closet, una polera blanca con un corazón al centro, unas botas y medias largas, además de unos suspensores, poniéndose todo en cuestión de minutos. Se acercó a su tocador, aplicándose un poco de maquillaje en el rostro, para, luego echar un par de cosas en su cartera y abandonar el departamento, sin antes chequear que Lord Tubbington tuviese suficiente comida y agua, al comprobar que su mascota se encontraba bien provisto, abandonó el departamento con rapidez, era hora de recoger a Sam.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*

Brittany y Sam se encontraban arriba del auto de la rubia, la radio sonaba de fondo y hacia que el ambiente se sintiese agradable

"Cómo se llama el lugar al que iremos, Sam?" preguntó Brittany con la vista fija en el camino, Sam extrajo su celular del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y revisó un mensaje de texto de Artie  
"Ehm…Artie lo mencionó en un mensaje, pero no logró encontrarlo, de cualquier forma, esta es la dirección Britt" dijo Sam leyéndole la dirección a la rubia, quien asintió, doblando hacía la izquierda, Sam observó a la rubia con detención, Brittany, quien se encontraba con la vista fija en el camino, notó como el chico la observaba por el rabillo del ojo  
"Sam….deja de mirarme así…me distraes" exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa, el chico se puso rojo y desvió su vista hacia delante. Un tiempo después, los chicos se encontraron fuera del local en donde pasarían su velada, Brittany y Sam caminaron hacia la entrada, donde se encontraron con Artie esperándolos, Brittany no pudo evitar la emoción que la inundó al ver a su mejor amigo sonriéndole a lo lejos, por lo que apuró el pasó y se lanzó a las piernas del chico, quien la recibió pasando sus brazos por su cintura

"Hey Britt!" exclamó Artie con una gran sonrisa  
" Cómo estás, Artie? Te extrañaba!" Exclamó Brittany rompiendo el abrazo para mirar al rostro al chico, pero manteniendo su posición en las piernas del castaño, el chico sonrió  
"Yo también te extrañaba Britt! Tengo mucho que contarte, y por lo que presiento, sé que tu también, creo que es mejor que entremos y conversemos con unos tragos" dijo el chico cuando Sam llegó hacia ellos  
"Hey!" Exclamó Sam estrechando una de las manos de Artie, quien correspondió el saludo, los 3 chicos comenzaron a adentrarse al local, Brittany sobre las piernas de Artie y Sam guiando la silla, cuando encontraron una mesa, Artie se acomodó en un espacio, Brittany se sentó junto a el y Sam se ofreció a ir en busca de unos tragos, dejando a Artie y Brittany sentados uno junto al otro

"Ok Britt, cuéntame, por qué estás así?" dijo Artie sonriéndole a la rubia, quien alzó la vista y exclamó  
"Así cómo Artie…? Estoy bien!" dijo la chica con rapidez, Artie alzó una ceja generando un suspiro en la chica rubia  
"Está bien…Me gusta alguien" exclamó Brittany fijando la vista en sus manos, Artie asintió, instando a la chica a continuar  
"Uhm…es difícil decir esto…ehm…me gusta una chica" exclamó Brittany, Artie observó a Brittany con los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa, agregando  
"Wow…Bueno, tu y otra chica…HOT!" exclamó Artie sonriendo ampliamente, intentando hacer que la rubia se sintiese más relajada y a gusto compartiendo esta información con el…Al notar que Brittany aún lucía nerviosa, el chico frunció el ceño  
"Ok…Cuál es el problema real…? Digo, el que sea una chica pareciera ser un detalle…?" Exclamó Artie posicionando su mano sobre la de Brittany, quien lo observó por unos segundos y lanzó su respuesta a la velocidad de la luz  
"Ellaesunaprostituta!" Exclamó la rubia de una sola vez, Artie la observó con una expresión neutra en el rostro, hasta que unos segundos después, las palabras parecieron calar en el  
"Ella…oh..Oh…OH!" Exclamó el chico con sorpresa  
"Artie, no me odies yo…"  
"No! No! Britt! Jamás te odiaría por eso, es sólo que me sorprende…Te molestaría hacerme un resumen?" preguntó el chico con interés, tomando una de las manos de Brittany entre las propias, Brittany se encontraba por comenzar a contarle a Artie, cuando Sam apareció con dos tragos en sus manos  
"Estos son los de uds. el mío demorará un poco, así que decidí traérselos" exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras depositaba los tragos, uno frente a cada chico y se alejaba de la mesa, Brittany tomó su vaso y le dio un sorbo al igual que Artie y comenzó a contarle acerca de Santana, Artie escuchó con atención, al mismo tiempo en el que asentía en algunas partes, y se mantenía quieto en otras, unos cuantos minutos después, Brittany ya le había contado todo lo necesario.

"Y esa es nuestra historia" finiquitó la rubia jugando con el palillo de su Martini, Artie asintió  
"Wow, es una historia intensa, chica! Pero me gusta, es como para escribir un libro o algo así!" exclamó Artie con simpatía, mientras le daba un sorbo a su Vodka  
"Creo que la chica se asustó, digo, no creo que se encuentre acostumbrada a que existan personas que se preocupen tanto por ella, y que al mismo tiempo, no le pidan nada a cambio, es la impresión que me da con todo lo que me cuentas, de cualquier forma, creo que se dará cuenta de que eres una persona increíble y se abrirá a ti, eventualmente" Exclamó Artie con seguridad, Brittany sonrió levemente, cuando Sam llegó a la mesa, esta vez, con 6 vasos entre sus manos  
"Creo que fue mejor comprar muchos de una sola vez, para no tener que pararme en un buen rato" dijo Sam, tomando asiento junto a los chicos, quienes sonrieron  
"Y, de qué hablaban?" preguntó Sam dándole un sorbo a uno de los vasos que había traído, Artie observó a Brittany y notó como esta se encontraba aún cabizbaja, fue en ese momento en el que el chico observó a Sam y exclamó  
"Vamos Sam, es hora de que cantemos" exclamó el chico dirigiendo su silla hacia el escenario, Sam lo siguió y ambos chicos se instalaron en el escenario  
"Uh, hola chicos, ehm, mi nombre es Artie y este chico, es mi amigo Sam, el motivo del por que estamos aquí arriba, es para dedicarle esta canción a mi mejor amiga Brittany, que se encuentra un tanto deprimida esta noche" Exclamó el chico en silla de ruedas, recibiendo una ronda de aplausos espontáneos por parte de las personas que se encontraban en el local  
"Esto es….Isn't she lovely!" Exclamó Artie comenzando a cantar  
"Isn't she lovely / No es ella adorable? Isn't she wonderfull / No es ella adorable ?  
Isn't she precious / No es ella preciosa ?

Brittany se encontraba esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que unas mesas más alejadas de ellos, dos chicos se reían

"Que perdedor, esa canción es acerca de un bebé!" expresó un chico con mohicano, al mismo tiempo en el que se tomaba un shot de tequila, un chico de rastas sonreía a su lado, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo  
"No lo sé Puck, el chico canta bien" expresó el chico de rastas , mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso y observaba el escenario  
"Oh, vamos Joe!" dijo Puck, girando sus ojos, pero, que se detuvieron en una figura femenina que se acercaba a su mesa  
"Lópeeeeez!" exclamó el chico del mohicano alzando otro vaso de shot por sobre su cabeza, la chica se sentó en la mesa, depositando 4 vasos sobre esta antes de hacerlo  
"Contrólate, Puckerman" exclamó la latina con amargura, Puck frunció el ceño  
"Qué te pasa el día de hoy Lespez? Estás especialmente de mal humor" Exclamó Puck, fijando su vista en el escenario, Santana se encontraba haciendo lo mismo  
"Nada en especi…." La latina frunció el ceño, el rostro de ambos chicos que se encontraban en el escenario le habían parecido súbitamente conocidos, la chica fijó su vista en el escenario, no fue hasta cuando los chicos terminaron de cantar, el lugar se llenó de aplausos y una rubia se subió con emoción al escenario, que pudo entender el por que  
"Oh mierda…Son los amigos de Brittany" exclamó la chica en un susurro, mientras fijaba su vista en el escenario, Brittany se encontraba besando al chico en silla de ruedas en la mejilla, cosa que a Santana le pareció adorable, pues recordaba que eran mejores amigos, pero, cuando vio a Brittany pasar su brazos por detrás del cuello del chico rubio, de boca enorme, y a este, tomarla por la cintura y alzarla en sus brazos, sintió como todo NO estaba TAN bien, la latina apretó el vaso que se encontraba en su mano derecha con fuerzas, al mismo tiempo en el que observaba el intercambio entre el chico rubio y Brittany, apreciando como el rostro de la rubia se tornaba rojo, ante un comentario que el chico con boca de trucha había susurrado en su oído, Santana se terminó el contenido de su vaso, y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, Puck y Joe intercambiaron miradas, fijando su vista en Santana y luego en el escenario

"Santana, estás bien?" preguntó Joe con el ceño fruncido  
"Es acaso esa chica Brittany?" agregó el chico de rastas, Puck abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa, la latina sólo pudo asentir, poniéndose de pie unos segundos después, mientras caminaba hacia el escenario, Puck y Joe se miraron y se pusieron de pie, siguiendo a la latina, los 3 se ubicaron en el escenario, Joe en la batería, Puck con una guitarra y Santana al micrófono

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Chicos, eso fue maravilloso!" Exclamó Brittany tomando las manos de ambos chicos, quienes sonrieron con afecto  
"Sólo lo mejor para ti Britt" exclamó Sam con una gran sonrisa, los chicos comenzaron a conversar un par de segundos, cuando escucharon la voz de un chico comenzar a hablar desde el escenario, lo que los obligó a desviar la mirada hasta este, fue en ese momento en el que Brittany sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora

"Hey, buenas noches, vamos a tocar una canción titulada Whataya want from me, así que esperamos que la disfruten!" exclamó el chico del mohicano con arrogancia, al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción, Brittany sólo pudo fijar su vista en Santana, quien, al parecer, también se encontraba con la vista fija en ella

Hey, slow it down / Hey, baja la velocidad  
Whataya want from me? / Qué es lo que quieres de mi?  
Whataya want from me? / Qué es lo que quieres de mi?  
Yeah, I'm afraid / Sí, tengo miedo  
Whataya want from me? / Qué es lo que quieres de mi?  
Whataya want from me? / Qué es lo que quieres de mi ?

Entonó Santana observando a Brittany a los ojos mientras cantaba, la rubia la observó con confusión, hace poco más de una hora, Santana le había dicho que la dejara en paz y ahora se encontraba cantándole?

"Qué pasa Britt?" Preguntó Sam, tomando la mano de la chica en la propia, Brittany desvió su mirada desde Santana al chico rubio por un segundo y sonrió con simpleza, Sam pareció tranquilizarse y volvió su vista al escenario

There might have been a time / Pudo haber habido algún momento  
When I would give myself away / En el que me hubiese entregado  
Oh once upon a time / Oh, hace un tiempo  
I didn't give a damn / No me importaba  
But now, here we are / Pero, ahora, aquí estamos  
So whataya want from me? / Así que, qué es lo quieres de mi?  
Whataya want from me? / Qué quieres de mi?

Santana observe la interacción de Brittany con Sam y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, el rubio se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de Brittany con la propia…

Just don't give up, I'm working it out / Sólo no te rindas, estoy trabajando esto  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down / Por favor cedas, no te decepcionaré  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe / Me arruinó, necesito un segundo para respirar  
Just keep coming around, hey / Sólo sigue a mi alrededor, hey  
Whataya want from me? / Qué quieres de mi?  
Whataya want from me? / Qué quieres de mi?  
Whataya want from me? / Qué quieres de mi?

Entonó la latina con fuerza, manteniendo el contacto visual con Brittany, sin poder interpretar la mirada que esta le estaba devolviendo, Santana sintió un leve nudo en la garganta, de verdad sentía miedo, y ahora, un poco de ansiedad al ver a Brittany junto a otra persona, la chica dio un respiro y continuó cantando

There, it's plain to see / Ahí, es muy fácil ver  
That baby you're beautiful / Que, nena, eres hermosa  
And there's nothing wrong with you / Y que no hay nada malo contigo.  
It's me, I'm a freak / Soy yo, soy un fenómeno  
But thanks for loving me, / Pero gracias por amarme  
'cause you're doing it perfectly / Por que lo estás haciendo perfecto  
And there might have been a time / Y pudo haber un tiempo  
When I would have let you slip away / En el que te hubiese dejado ir  
I wouldn't even try / No lo intentaría  
But I think you could save my life / Por que creo que puedes salvar mi vida

Santana se sorprendió cantando con toda la emoción del mundo la última estrofa, y se sintió algo aliviada, cuando notó que Brittany se encontraba receptiva y, al parecer, un tanto emocionada

"Britt…qué pasa?" Preguntó Artie mirando desde el escenario a Brittany y de Brittany al escenario con duda  
"Es Santana…" Contestó Brittany sin desviar su vista del escenario  
"Ella qué….WOW!" contestó Artie con sorpresa "Es preciosa!" exclamó el chico sonriendo encantado, Brittany sólo pudo asentir, sin desviar su vista del escenario, donde Santana y los dos chicos entonaban las últimas notas de la canción

Just don't give up on me / Sólo no te rindas conmigo  
I won't let you down / No te decepcionaré  
No, I won't ya let ya down / No, no te decepcionaré  
So wait / Así que espera!

Just don't give up, I'm working it out / Sólo no te rindas, estoy trabajando esto  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down / Por favor cedas, no te decepcionaré  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe / Me arruinó, necesito un segundo para respirar  
Just keep coming around, hey / Sólo sigue a mi alrededor, hey  
Whataya want from me? / Qué quieres de mi?  
Whataya want from me? / Qué quieres de mi?  
Whataya want from me? / Qué quieres de mi?

Los chicos finalizaron la canción y el lugar se llenó de aplausos, Puck y Joe sonrieron ampliamente, al contrario de Santana, quien de un salto se bajó del escenario y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Brittany se puso de pie de manera inmediata, apresurando el paso para lograr alcanzar a la latina

"Santana!" Exclamó la rubia con fuerza, sin obtener respuesta por parte de la chica de cabello oscuro  
"Santana!" Exclamó Brittany nuevamente, apurando el paso, sin lograr que la chica le respondiese, Brittany comenzó a sentir como su frustración crecía con cada paso que daba, fue en el momento en el que Santana cruzaba la puerta de salida, que Brittany logró alcanzar a la chica y tomarla por el brazo, ambas se miraron a los ojos, pareciendo inmunes al frío que hacia fuera del local

"Qué fue eso Santana?!" preguntó Brittany con irritación  
"Esa era yo, cantando con mi amigos" respondió Santana, extrayendo el brazo de manera brusca del agarre de la rubia, Brittany alzó una ceja y decidió cruzarse de brazos, 2 podían jugar este juego.  
"Ah si? Y fue una casualidad que me hayas mirado durante toda la canción?!" exclamó Brittany con ironía, Santana giró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos  
"Y es una casualidad que hayas estado tomada de la mano con boca de trucha?!" expresó la latina con amargura, apuntando con su mano derecha hacia adentro del local, Brittany frunció el ceño, no sabía a quien se refería Santana con su apodo  
"Boca de tru…"  
"El rubio que está sentado adentro!" dijo Santana aún más irritada, Brittany alzó una ceja y contestó al segundo  
"Y qué importa eso? Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tu la que me dijo hace unas horas "Déjame en paz", aunque no sé si fueron esas las palabras exactas, pero sí, fuiste tu, qué tiene de malo que salga a divertirme con amigos o algo?" preguntó Brittany manteniendo los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, Santana, por el contrario, descruzó sus brazos  
"No entiendes nada, verdad Brittany?!" expresó Santana alzando sus brazos al aire  
"Al parecer no, si me ayudaras a entender, quizás todo sería más simple!" gritó Brittany, descruzando sus brazos al igual que la latina  
"Tu…" Exclamó Santana con irritación, acercándose a Brittany de manera amenazante, tanto, que la rubia sólo atinó a dar un paso atrás, encontrándose incapaz de mover a ningún sitio, pues una muralla se encontraba ahora detrás de ella, la rubia apoyo su espalda en ella y observó como Santana acortaba distancia con paso decidido

"Santana no puedes habl…." Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Brittany, cuando una boca hambrienta se posó sobre la de ella, la rubia se sintió impactada por unos segundos e incapaz de responder, pero cuando logró calibrar lo que estaba sucediendo, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la morena, atrayéndola contra sí. La rubia sintió como las manos de Santana se apoyaron en sus caderas, y como, los pulgares de esta la acariciaban suavemente, gesto al que sólo pudo corresponder con un gemido ahogado.  
Las chicas continuaron besándose por un par de minutos, una lucha intensa entre quien se encontraba al mando durante el primer minuto, una danza intensa durante el segundo minuto, memorizar los lugares que generaban mayor reacción en la otra durante el tercero, aprendiendo un millón de sensaciones durante el cuarto.  
Santana rompió el beso cuando sintió que el proceso de respirar se encontraba tornando un poco complejo, pero no se alejó de Brittany, si no que mantuvo su frente apoyada sobre la de la rubia, quien abrió los ojos con lentitud y sonrió suavemente, Santana fijó su vista en los ojos de la chica que se encontraba frente a ella y reflejó la sonrisa.

"Hola" exclamó Santana suavemente, Brittany soltó una carcajada suave  
"Hola" contestó Brittany con la misma suavidad que Santana había manifestado hace unos segundos y se mostró sorprendida, cuando Brittany depositó un beso suave sobre su boca, manifestando como respuesta un suspiro suave y alegre  
"Sí te canté a ti" exclamó la latina  
"Lo sé" contestó Brittany, agregando "Lo que cantaste…es lo que sientes?" preguntó Brittany con cierto temor en la voz, Santana dio un suspiro frustrado  
"Britt…yo…sabes que no soy buena con las palabras, y que me cuesta decir lo que siento y…" Santana se detuvo al notar como los brazos de Brittany, que hace unos segundos se encontraban amarrados fuertemente tras su cuello, perdían fuerza y como, la mirada de la rubia se apagaba levemente  
"Bonita…." Suspiró Santana con ternura y resignación "Si te digo que sí, que es lo que siento, pero, que no abarca todo lo que creo que siento, me creerías?" preguntó Santana, Brittany sonrió con suavidad  
"Sí" fue lo único que pudo expresar, Santana sintió como su estómago se apretaba y parecía dar un vuelco  
"Podrías ayudarme a averiguar qué es lo que no logro describir?" agregó la latina con ternura, Brittany sonrió con fuerza  
"Me gustaría eso" contestó la rubia con suavidad, frotando su nariz contra la de Santana, quien sólo pudo sonreír embobada, Brittany sonrió con amplitud y agregó  
"Creo que deberíamos volver, tus amigos y mis amigos no están esperando" dijo la rubia tomando por la mano a Santana, quien giró sus ojos, Brittany sonrió  
"Qué pasa?"  
"Muchas cosas…" contestó la latina girando sus ojos, la rubia soltó una carcajada, puesto que sabía que la aparente indignación de Santana no era con ella, y, además, no podía evitar encontrarlo adorable  
"En primer lugar, no quiero presentarte a mis amigos, Puck es un idiota, Joe en realidad está bien, pero Puckerman…no dejará de mirarte y segundo…no quiero boca de trucha cerca tuyo" Exclamó la latina de manera infantil, Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír con mayor amplitud

"Entremos, si te sientes incómoda o algo, sólo debes decírmelo y nos vamos, puedes quedarte en mi departamento esta noche" sonrió Brittany, Santana pareció entusiasmarse con la idea y sonrió  
"Lo prometes?"  
"Lo prometo" contestó Brittany, inclinándose hacia la latina, depositando un beso suave en la boca de esta, para luego arrastrarla al interior del local, Santana sonrió ampliamente, dejándose guiar por la rubia, sin poder evitar, el pensar que quizás, lo que no entendía acerca de sus sentimientos por Brittany, se podrían resumir en tan sólo una palabra, una palabra comenzada con la letra "A", una palabra que había rehuido durante toda su vida, pero, que en ese momento, siguiendo a Brittany, de la mano de la rubia, con un hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo, y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, quizás pensar en esa palabra, no era tan malo.  
La latina observó su mano entrelazada a la de Brittany y sonrió…Definitivamente pensar en amar a Brittany, no era algo terrible.

***-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-***  
**  
Ojala lo hayan disfrutado! Espero sus comentarios (:  
Ah, a todo esto, la canción es Whataya want from me? De P!nk o Adam Lambert, ambas versiones son buenas, pero, creo que la de P!nk sería más apropiada para Santana, por algo de voces!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola! (: Traigo un nuevo chapter de este fic, que, si bien es un tanto "relleno", es el capítulo más tierno a la fecha! Tampoco es tan largo, pero, de verdad que es tierno, así que espero que lo disfruten! (:  
A todo esto, muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad que me alegra bastante saber que esta historia les gusta y que se tomen un momento para dejarme un review, me encanta!**

- TsukiM: Haha, supuse que imaginabas que estarían ahí, pero, que bueno que te pude sorprender con el resto. Lo de Trouty, es odiable en estos momentos, a mi me encantaba, pero ahora está convertido en un idiota. Un abrazo, muchas gracias por tu review, ojala te guste este chapter (:

- AK9: Hey you! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Haha, Santana tiene problemas con contactarse con sus sentimientos, le cuesta un poco, así que hay que ver que pasa con eso. Tengo que decir, que además, haha, tengo un cariño especial por tus reviews, no sé por que, pero keep em' coming! Un abrazo grande, ojalá disfrutes este chapter!  


-**Shiime: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y que bueno que este fic te haya sorprendido en cuanto a contenido. Supongo que aunque se repitan las temáticas de los fic, la idea es hacerlos diferentes el uno del otro y por lo que me dices, lo logré, así que…yay me! Haha, un abrazo grande!**

-dianaquintanilla: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chapter, creo que me demoré un poco más que la vez pasada, pero, espero que sigas con ganas de leer. Me diste las gracias por escribir, yo te doy las gracias a ti por leer y dejar un review, de corazón. Un abrazo!

- sanandbrit: Buenísimo que hayas leído los 5 capítulos de una vez, haha, me hace pensar que igual es intrigante la historia, haha, cuídate mucho, gracias por el review!

-karmine: Haha, gracias por el review. Así que la escena fue un tanto "wanky"? haha, era un poco la idea, era construir un poquito de tensión entre ellas, así que me alegra que lo hayas percibido. En cuanto al "Lemmon" no sé que tanto pueda hacer por eso, haha, no creo/nunca he intentado escribir escenas así, pero ya veremos…un abrazo!

-Loregleek: Obvio que Santana se pondría celosa de Trouty, si igual son cercanos con Britt, pero no será problema, al menos no en este fic, haha, sería exceso de Trouty y ya con lo que hay en la serie me basta para esta vida y dos más, haha, un abrazo (:

-Santana17: Cada vez que leo reviews que dicen que actualice pronto y noto que me demoré más de la cuenta, me siento un poco mal…pero bueh, acá otro chapter, que espero te guste, un abrazo grande!

-Panquem: Te contesté por interno, haha, es que justo estaba escribiendo ese día y me reí mucho con lo que escribiste! Un abrazo grande, Panquem y suerte con todo en tu vida, no sufras tanto eh?! Haha, cuídate! 

**Y bueh, los dejo con el chapter, a todo esto, para quienes no hayan leído mi otro fic I've just seen a face, denle un vistazo a ver que les parece!**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Artie, Joe, Puck, Sam, Brittany y Santana se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, un silencio un tanto incómodo se había instalado entre ellos hace ya un par de minutos, Santana fijó la vista en su vaso casi vacío, para luego mirar a Brittany, quien, también parecía interesada de manera sobrehumana en su vaso y el contenido de este, la rubia succionó con intensidad lo último que quedaba dentro de su vaso, produciendo un sonido que obligó a todos los presentes a fijar su vista en la rubia. Brittany notó esto y sonrió un tanto intimidada, al mismo tiempo en el que un leve color rojo invadía su rostro y pronunciaba con voz suave

"Lo siento" dijo la rubia con una risa nerviosa acompañando esta frase, Santana fijó su vista en la rubia que estaba a su lado y sonrió con ternura, al mismo tiempo en el que el resto de los chicos asentían y volvían a fijar su vista en sus vasos, fue Artie el primer en aclarar su garganta y romper el silencio

"Y…qué hacen ustedes en su vida?" preguntó el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, observando a Puck y Joe, quienes observaron al chico de la silla de ruedas con simpatía  
"Yo tengo un negocio de limpieza de piscinas y trato de hacer algo con la música" respondió el chico del mohicano, terminando de beber el último sorbo de su vaso  
"Oh, eso suena…interesante" contestó Artie alzando su mano derecha, llamando la atención de una mesera que pasaba por el lugar  
"Yo trabajo en una tienda de discos y lo mismo que Puck, intento lograr algo a través de la música!" contestó el chico de las rastas prendiendo un cigarrillo, Artie asintió, volviéndose hacia la mesera  
"Una botella de tequila por favor" exclamó el chico de manera educada, la mesera asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la barra  
"Una botella de tequila?" preguntó Puck con sorpresa, para luego agregar "Me agradas silla de ruedas!" Santana alzó su vista y le arrojó al chico uno de los hielos que se encontraba dentro de su vaso  
"Puck! Compórtate!" explotó la latina, si bien, no era de los comentarios más fuertes que Puck había dicho, no quería que Brittany pensara que sus amigos eran unos neandertales, ni que pudiese asociar estos comportamientos a ella, Brittany sonrió y posicionó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Santana, todo por debajo de la mesa, para, comenzar a acariciar esta de arriba hacia abajo con suavidad, Santana tragó saliva con fuerza y se acomodó en su asiento.  
"Está bien bro, sólo le decía a ruedas que me agrada", Artie sonrió y alzó su brazo, restándole importancia a los comentarios de Puck  
"No te preocupes, Santana, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me diga cosas relacionadas con mi silla de ruedas…sólo lo mantienen real" exclamó el chico sonriendo, Puck asintió y golpeó a Joe en el brazo  
"Me agrada este chico!" Joe asintió y le sonrió a Artie, quien correspondió la sonrisa, para luego dirigir su mirada a Sam, que se encontraba con un vaso entre sus manos, sin alzar su vista de el, Artie frunció el ceño  
"Qué te pasa, bro?" preguntó Artie a su amigo, el chico alzó su vista y se encogió de hombros  
"Nada…necesito ir al baño" Sam se puso de pie con rapidez y se dirigió al baño, Santana lo observó con una sonrisa irónica, al mismo tiempo en el que alzaba su mano y hacia un gesto de estarse despidiendo del chico  
"Adiós boca de trucha" exclamó Santana, ganándose una carcajada por parte de Puck y Joe mientras Artie se mordía el labio inferior para no unírsele a los chicos. Brittany giró sus ojos  
"Santana…" exclamó la rubia con seriedad, pero, al mismo tiempo con dulzura  
"Lo sientooo…" dijo la latina con cierta timidez, Puck y Joe se observaron con curiosidad  
"Lespez diciendo que lo siente?! Tienes super poderes rubia!" exclamó Puck, la rubia sonrió con amplitud, mientras Joe y Artie soltaban una carcajada, Santana por su parte, comenzó a hundirse en su silla un tanto avergonzada, este tipo de situaciones y comentarios eran el motivo del por que se había mostrado tan reticente a compartir parte de la noche junto a sus amigos y Brittany. La rubia giró su cabeza y observó a la latina con ternura, su rostro se encontraba un tanto ruborizado, la rubia se mordió el labio con suavidad y en una decisión impulsiva, depositó un beso suave sobre la mejilla de la latina, quien recibió el gesto con un suspiro pequeño, Artie sonrió con ternura, mientras que Puck se golpeaba el pecho y exclamaba  
"Esa es mi lesbro!"  
Joe, por su parte, soltaba una carcajada, al mismo tiempo en el que recibía la botella de tequila que Artie había ordenado hace unos segundos  
"Quién se apunta con unos shots?" exclamó el chico de las rastas destapando la botella, obteniendo una respuesta positiva casi inmediata por parte de los otros 4 chicos  
"Entonces, bebamos"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Una hora y 2 botellas habían pasado desde que el grupo de chicos habían comenzado a beber shots.  
Una hora y el ambiente había cambiado absolutamente respecto al silencio que había existido previamente, ahora, sólo predominaban las risas.

"Viejo, no!" exclamó Joe, al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba a Puck por los brazos y trataba de evitar que el chico se sacara su polera, Artie se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, mientras que Brittany y Santana sonreían, pero más que por la situación actual, era por el juego que mantenían bajo la mesa

"Las chicas necesitan conocer el cuerpo de Puckzilla, bro!" exclamó Puck calmándose un poco, y tomando asiento  
"Viejo, estoy seguro que las chicas pueden vivir sin conocer el cuerpo de "Puckzilla"…" dijo Joe girando los ojos, Artie soltó otra carcajada, al mismo tiempo en el que rellenaba los 5 vasos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, 5, puesto que Sam había decidido irse a casa temprano

"Creo que deberíamos irnos pronto" susurró Santana al oído de Brittany, frotando su nariz suavemente sobre la oreja de la rubia, quien sonrió suavemente e inclinó su cabeza hacia el contacto, Brittany volteó su rostro hacia la latina y fijó su vista en la de la morena  
"Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan irresistible o esto, no terminará bien" exclamó la rubia, posicionando su mano derecha sobre la pierna de Santana, comenzando a trazar patrones de manera suave con sus dedos, Santana alzó una ceja y contestó de manera casual  
"Si esto" dijo la latina dirigiendo su vista en dirección a su pierna y el juego que Brittany mantenía sobre ella "es que las cosas no terminen bien, seguiré haciendo lo que estoy haciendo, por que creo que es primera vez en la que algo "negativo" me agrada" dijo la latina alzando una ceja, depositando un beso suave en la comisura de la boca de Brittany, quien soltó un suspiro relajado  
"Estás incómoda?" preguntó Brittany ladeando su cabeza para cruzar miradas con Santana  
"La verdad…no. Me agrada rued…digo, Artie…Puck parece estar en su mejor comportamiento el día de hoy, y Joe parece mucho más relajado que de costumbre" contestó la latina con la vista fija en Brittany, quien sonrió dulcemente "El motivo que tengo para querer salir luego de aquí, eres tú" contestó Santana con honestidad, para golpear con suavidad la nariz de la rubia utilizando su dedo índice, la rubia soltó una carcajada  
"Qué te parece que terminemos la botella que viene en camino y luego, nos vamos?" contestó la rubia sonriendo.  
"Suena como que tenemos un plan" respondió Santana depositando una seguidilla de besos sobre la mejilla de la rubia, quien comenzó a reír con alegría.  
Puck, Joe y Artie se encontraban observando la interacción de las chicas, fue Puck, el primero en hacer un comentario al respecto

"Viejos, esto es…hermoso" dijo el chico, pasando una de sus manos por sobre sus ojos, Artie y Joe lo observaron, el primero, con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el segundo daba un suspiro un tanto resignado  
"Puck….Estás llorando?" Preguntó Artie con impresión, Puck negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo en el que volvía a pasar su mano derecha por sobre sus ojos, intentando borrar, claramente, los rastros de lágrimas que se habían formado en ellos  
"Tiende a ponerse un tanto sentimental cuando bebe mucho" exclamó Joe pasando su brazo derecho por el cuello del chico, Puck se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un pequeño quejido, al mismo tiempo en el que se inclinaba ante el "abrazo" de Joe, este ruido logró reventar la burbuja en la que Brittany y Santana se encontraban, fijando ambas la vista en la situación que se encontraba desarrollándose al frente de ellas, Puck soltando pequeños quejidos de llanto, Joe abrazándolo por el cuello y Artie con la vista fija en ellos

"Que demon…" exclamó Santana, ganando la atención de los 3 chicos que se encontraban al frente, Brittany por su parte desvió su mirada hacia Artie, quien la correspondió encogiéndose de hombros  
"Puck…por qué carajo estás llorando?" Preguntó la latina posicionando su mano sobre la pierna de Brittany, quien correspondió al gesto posicionando la propia sobre esta, entre cruzando los dedos  
"Lesbro…Es sólo que verte así me llena de…alegría" contestó Puck dando un suspiro entre cortado.  
"Así cómo…?" preguntó Santana, mientras acariciaba la mano de Brittany con su dedo pulgar  
"ASÍ…!" contestó Puck apuntando a Brittany y luego a latina "Sonriendo, entregándole afecto a alguien, siendo capaz de recibir algo de afecto, dejando entrar a alguien que no somos ni Quinn, Joe o yo…Siendo feliz o dándote la oportunidad de explorar algo de eso, me emociona bro, estuviste tanto tiempo sin esto, sin sonreír más de una vez al día y de repente, blondie" expresó el chico apuntando a Brittany "Llega a tu vida y todo son sonrisas y alegría…creo que blondie es buena para ti, creo que deberías apreciar todo esto, abrazar lo que está pasando y hacerlo parte de ti" contestó Puck emocionado, Joe observó a Puck con sorpresa, al igual que todos los miembros del grupo  
"Puck, viejo, eres un poeta nato!" expresó Joe sonriendo, Artie sonrió y agregó  
"Amén"  
Santana observó a Puck con una sonrisa suave en el rostro, desviando su vista del chico a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado, con la vista fija en las manos de ambas, Santana desvió su vista hacia Puck  
"Puck…Yo creo que…blondie…" expresó la latina desviando su vista nuevamente del chico a la rubia "Sí me hace bien" terminó Santana con una sonrisa, mirando al chico a los ojos, Puck cruzó la mirada con la morena por un par de segundos, parecían estar teniendo una conversación a través de estas miradas, y, realmente lo estaban haciendo, el chico del mohicano sintió como su sonrisa se ampliaba y asintió con firmeza, como si hubiese entendido algo, Santana correspondió la sonrisa y asintió de igual forma, Puck se limpió por última vez los ojos para tomar la botella de tequila entre sus manos y rellenar los 5 vasos que se encontraban vacíos  
"Brindemos por eso!" exclamó el chico alzando su vaso, los otros 4 chicos sonrieron copiando el gesto de Puck, todos chocaron sus vasos al centro, bebiendo el contenido de una sola vez.  
"Esto no va a terminar bien!" susurró Brittany observando a Santana con una sonrisa cómplice  
"Probablemente no, y me encanta" contestó Santana depositando un beso suave sobre los labios de la rubia, que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro y sonreír, Brittany y Santana rompieron el contacto y se observaron a los ojos, cuando, como única respuesta de su grupo de amigos escucharon un "Awwww" general, Santana giró sus ojos y volteó su cabeza, arrojándoles cáscaras de limón a cada uno de los chicos, Brittany soltó una carcajada…podría imaginar su vida entera siendo como esta noche, risas junto a Artie, su mejor amigo, y Puck y Joe, los mejores amigos de Santana, y por supuesto, su vida junta a la latina,  
La rubia alzó su mano por sobre la mesa, tomando la botella de tequila entre sus manos, rellenando nuevamente los vasos.  
"Brindemos por esta noche y, ojalá, por que existan muchas parecidas" exclamó con ternura Brittany, mientras todos asentían.  
Sí, Brittany definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a esto, a las sonrisas de los 3 chicos y a la mano de Santana sujetando la propia.

****

Y qué tal? Les gustó?.  
Ya comencé a escribir el próximo capítulo y podría ser menos feliz que este. Además, creo que no queda tanto de esta historia, creo haber mencionado que no sería tan larga, así que eso. Cuídense mucho! Nos leemos!  



	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeey, sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero acá traigo un nuevo chapter! Disculpen por la demora, pero…creo que para compensar todo esto, traigo el chapter más largo hasta la fecha! Había estado experimentando un poquito de bloqueo mental, y entre que estaba en eso, se me ocurrió una idea para otro fic y me inspiré un poco en el y no podía escribir para este ni para I've just seen a face, porque el otro ocupaba mi mente, lo publicaré en cuanto este termine! (:  
Muchas gracias a todos quienes se suscribieron a la historia y a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews…GRACIAS!**

- AK9: Me demoré 25 días EXACTOS, creo que eso no cuenta como no demorarme en actualizar, así que mis disculpas (: haha, y no, don't go all Lima Hights on me, si lo haces, quién va a terminar la historia? Haha, un abrazo! Espero que disfrutes el chapter, gracias por leer y por dejarme un review, me gustan tus reviews.

-TsukiM: Te podría negar las dos cosas, que falta poco para que termine el fic y que el capítulo no será tan feliz, pero, me enseñaron de peque que no es bueno mentir so…Haha! Espero que disfrutes el chapter, cuídate, un abrazo!

-FannyBrice: No fue tan pronto, pero espero que aún quieras leer…? Muchas gracias por tu review! Cuídate mucho! (:

- Panquem: No creo que el "chulo" Tenga mucha importancia, y créeme que al menos, por lo que yo sé (no es que sepa mucho de prostitución, haha) si hay gente que llega y se para en las esquinas, al menos acá…haha, un abrazo, cuídate y hey, cómo sigue todo? Sufriendo menos? Espero que sí (:

- Shunreibell: Creo que es primera vez que dejas un review y, obvio, primera vez que te respondo so…Hola! Haha, muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer y dejar un review, espero que disfrutes este chapter! Un abrazo! (:

- Holip: Aquí estoy continuando! Haha, me demoré un poco, pero espero que te queden ganas de leer, un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer!

- rosytha89: Hey, muchas gracias por leer este y I've just seen a face! (: De verdad que lo aprecio…sé que me demoro en actualizar pero…ojalá aún esperes la continuación, un abrazo!

-vikalto: Muchas gracias (: que bueno que te pareció interesante la historia, un abrazo grande y gracias por tu review

- karmine: no podría haber dejado la historia, pero si se me había ido de vacaciones la inspiración y la encontré recién hoy, pero…espero que aún estés esperando la actualización y la disfrutes, un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer (:

- **bethalexy****: Holahola! Muchas gracias! Me gusta eso de tener una historia adictiva, es bueno, es difícil de dejar de lado las adicciones, así que espero que aunque demore en actualizar, sigas esperando y que no te hayas olvidado, haha! Un abrazo grande!**

Y sin más blahblah…les dejo el Chapter 7

Las luces del lugar ya no eran tenues como hace algunos minutos, si no que ahora estas se encontraban alumbrando todo el lugar, este hecho, junto con que muchas chicas se encontraban aseando fue tomado como una señal lo suficientemente clara de que la noche ya se había terminado para los 5 chicos que aún se encontraban sentados en sus puestos.

"Cr…cre..creo que essss hora de ir-i-irnos" exclamó Artie con dificultad, posicionando su mano en la espalda de Puck, meciéndolo un poco, el chico del mohicano alzó su cabeza de la mesa y observó al chico de lentes, quien sonrió de manera descuidada  
"Vi..viejo, no sé si sea capaz de caminar" contestó Puck apoyando su cabeza entre ambas manos, Joe lo observó con simpatía, al mismo tiempo en el que se ponía de pie, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio en el intento, el chico de rastas apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Puck

"Viejopontedepie" exclamó el chico sin casi respirar, tratando de mantenerse lo más erguido posible, Puck alzó la cabeza de entre sus manos, dando un suspiro para luego ponerse de pie, sujetándose de Joe de manera inmediata  
"Por qué me dejaron beber tanto?" preguntó el chico del mohicano pasando su brazo por el cuello de Joe, quien se ladeó levemente  
"Puckerman…no se-seas niñ-hip-niña!" exclamó Santana intentado suprimir su hipo, mientras se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada entre el hombro y cuello de Brittany, la rubia se encontraba con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, al mismo tiempo en el que acariciaba el brazo de Santana de arriba hacia debajo de manera un tanto descoordinada  
"No-no lo soy…" contestó el chico soltándose de Joe, pero perdiendo el equilibrio de manera inmediata, aterrizando sobre las piernas de Artie

"Oh Dios!" exclamó Santana soltando una carcajada, al mismo tiempo en el que alzaba su cabeza y observaba a Brittany, quien también se encontraba riendo ante la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.  
"Quizás deberías quedarte ahí, Puck" exclamó Brittany sonriendo, al mismo tiempo en el que se ponía de pie y le extendía una mano a Santana para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, Santana estrechó la mano de la rubia, usándola como soporte para ponerse de pie  
"Có….cómo es que aún puedes funcionar, rubia?" preguntó Puck acomodándose en las piernas de Artie  
"Tengo alta tolerancia al alcohol…las fiestas universitarias tienen sus ventajas" contestó Brittany pasando su brazo por la cintura de Santana, empujándola hacia sí, gesto ante el cual, Santana no opuso resistencia

"Dude, te vas a quedar en las piernas de Artie?" preguntó Joe posicionándose detrás de la silla del chico de lentes, afirmando ambas de sus manos en las manillas de la silla  
"Es cómodo y no tengo que caminar…" exclamó Puck de manera despreocupada, Artie soltó una carajada, golpeando al chico en la espalda  
"Está bien Joe, sólo siento un poco de presión en las piernas, pero, nada más" exclamó con simpatía Artie, Puck pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, al mismo tiempo en el que exclamaba  
"Viejo, creo que estoy enamorado de ti" dijo Puck con una carcajada un tanto descuidada, carcajada que fue acompañada por la de los demás chicos…  
"Ya vámonos…" exclamó Santana abrazando a Brittany con ambos de sus brazos  
"Chicos, tenemos que pagar primero.." dijo Brittany riendo con suavidad  
"Oh sí..eso…pagar" Exclamó Joe un tanto confundido  
"Yo los invito" exclamó Artie sonriendo, llevándose con dificultad una mano al bolsillo, extrayendo de el su billetera "Britt, busca mi tarjeta de crédito y ya sabes como funciona" exclamó el chico extendiéndole la billetera a Brittany  
"Artie…no es necesario…" exclamó la rubia, soltando a Santana, acercándose a su amigo, el chico hizo un gesto de desprecio con su mano  
"Britt, tranquila…no logré contártelo o lo olvidé, pero hoy conseguí un proyecto importante, y me pagaron por adelantado así que…qué mejor forma que disfrutar de esto con amigos?" dijo Artie sonriendo, Brittany giró sus ojos con una sonrisa  
"Está bien, pero la próxima vez, te invitaré yo" contestó la rubia tomando la billetera del chico entre sus manos, para, golpearlo suavemente con la misma en el brazo, la chica soltó una pequeña carcajada  
"Iré a pagar, ustedes salgan, nos encontramos afuera" dijo la rubia, alejándose hacia la caja, todos los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, todos menos Santana quien siguió a Brittany a la caja, al alcanzarla, Santana simplemente cruzó sus brazos por el estómago de la chica, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de esta, notando como Brittany inclinaba su cuerpo con suavidad hacia el propio.

"Hola tu" exclamó Brittany sonriendo, al mismo tiempo en el que digitaba la clave secreta de la tarjeta de Artie en un pequeño teclado "Pensé que me ibas a esperar afuera?" preguntó Brittany, posicionando el teclado sobre la mesa  
"Yo igual pensé lo mismo, pero…te extrañé" contestó Santana depositando un beso delicado entre la oreja y rostro de la rubia, quien soltó una carcajada  
"Aw…tan encantadora" respondió Brittany con un dejo de ironía en su voz, Santana sonrió con amplitud  
"Eso es lo que dicen todos" respondió la morena en un tono lúdico, Brittany se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, mientras la cajera le entregaba el recibo de la compra y la tarjeta de crédito  
"Muchas gracias" Sonrió Brittany con simpleza, para, en un gesto rápido, voltearse hacia Santana, quien se encontró de pronto con la rubia de frente, sosteniendo una mirada un tanto indescifrable  
"Es un poco triste" pronunció Brittany fijando su mirada en la de Santana, quien frunció el ceño por un microsegundo, para contestar  
"Qué cosa Britt?" preguntó la latina con confusión  
"Que todos digan que eres encantadora…Me gustaría que sólo lo fueras alrededor mío" contestó Brittany sonriendo, clavando su vista en la de la latina, quien, ante este gesto, sólo pudo bajar la propia y encogerse de hombros.  
"Britt…fue sólo una broma…yo…uhm…eres la única persona con quien…tu sabes…" respondió la chica alzando la vista, para encontrarse con una Brittany absolutamente sonriente, Santana frunció el ceño, esta vez con claridad  
"Lo sé" contestó Brittany golpeando la nariz de Santana con su dedo índice "Sólo quería que lo dijeras" agregó la rubia, soltándose del abrazo de Santana y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida…Santana se quedó en blanco por un par de segundos, para luego sacudir su cabeza y que una sonrisa se plasmase en su rostro

"Brittany!" Exclamó la chica apurando su paso hacia la rubia, alcanzándola a mitad de camino, tomando su mano en la propia, entre cruzando sus dedos.  
Las chicas sólo tardaron un par de segundos en alcanzar a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban esperándolas, Joe con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mientras Puck dormía plácidamente sobre las piernas de Artie.

"Hey chicos" exclamó Brittany, entregándole la billetera a Artie, quien la recibió sonriendo con pereza  
"Hey Britt" contestó Joe extendiéndole el cigarrillo a Santana, quien lo tomó, dándole una calada, para devolvérselo a Joe inmediatamente  
"Bueno chicas, ha sido divertido, pero es hora de separar nuestros caminos" dijo Joe sonriendo, mientras arrojaba la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo "Puck y yo nos iremos a quedar donde Artie, Tana', asumo que tu te irás a la casa de Britt?" preguntó Joe observando a las chicas, Santana observó a Brittany con duda, pero no alcanzó a preguntar nada, cuando la rubia contestó por ella  
"Así es Joe, hombre inteligente" contestó Brittany sonriendo, enterrando su dedo índice en el costado de Joe, quien sólo se corrió un poco, soltando una carcajada leve, posicionando una de sus manos en su costado  
"Brittany!" exclamó el chico de rastas un tanto divertido, agregando "Fue un gusto conocerte" sonrió con honestidad Joe, para acercarse a Brittany y darle un breve abrazo que la rubia contestó con calidez, al finalizar este gesto, la rubia se acercó a Artie, depositando un beso suave sobre la frente del chico, y acariciar a Puck en el cabello, Santana observó todo con atención, sintiendo como su estómago se apretaba y un leve hormigueo se manifestaba en el…la morena sólo pudo sonreír  
"Nos vemos chicos" Exclamó Santana, besando a Joe en la mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con Puck y Artie, los chicos se encontraban caminando en direcciones opuestas cuando Puck alzó su cabeza por un segundo

"Usen protección! No quiero ser tío aún!" gritó el chico con el poco de energía que le quedaba, Joe y Artie soltaron una carcajada  
"Puck! Maldición!" gritó la latina volteándose hacia el grupo de chicos para dirigirse a golpear a Puck, cuando sintió una mano depositarse sobre su muñeca  
"Santana…" Exclamó Brittany acariciando la muñeca de la morena con suavidad  
"Britt…Puck…arghh!" fue lo único que pudo articular la chica  
"Santana" dijo la rubia sonriendo  
"Britt…ugh…está bien" respondió Santana volteándose hacia la rubia nuevamente, comenzando a caminar junto con ella en silencio, ambas disfrutando el cómodo silencio, que en compañía de la brisa fría de la ciudad, parecía envolverlas en un ambiente de tranquilidad absoluta…  
Santana fijó su vista en el cielo, era extraño, pensó…si bien, pasaba la mayoría de sus noches en el exterior, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de observar el cielo, de sentir el viento golpear su rostro, ni mucho menos, disfrutar el caminar en silencio…la chica dio un suspiro que, irremediablemente, derivó en una sonrisa

"Disfrutando la noche?"

Fue la pregunta que la sacó del estado en el que estaba, la latina desvió su vista desde el cielo, hacia la rubia que se encontraba sonriendo a su lado  
"Se podría decir" contestó Santana, agregando "Es raro, sabes?...pero creo que nunca había disfrutado tanto pequeños detalles de la noche que están siempre presentes" exclamó la chica encogiéndose de hombros, Brittany sonrió con dulzura  
"Nunca es tarde para empezar a hacerlo" contestó de manera simple la rubia, Santana fijó su vista en la chica, tomándola por los brazos, depositando un beso suave sobre la sonrisa de Brittany, separándose casi al instante  
"Y eso por qué?" preguntó la rubia sonriendo, mientras entre cruzaba sus dedos con los de la morena  
"Sólo porque sí" contestó Santana sorprendiéndose a sí misma, siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona en extremo racional, por lo que hacer cosas sin razón alguna le resultaba completamente ajeno.  
Brittany sonrió, para continuar caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron al auto de la rubia…

"Probablemente no debería manejar…" dijo la rubia, mordiendo su labio inferior "Bebí muchísimo y podría pasarnos algo…?" preguntó con duda  
"Siempre podemos tomar un taxi y venir por tu auto mañana? O podemos irnos despacio…la noche se ve absolutamente tranquila y nadie nos apura…?" contestó dubitativamente Santana, Brittany asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del conductor, abriendo el auto, ambas chicas se subieron en cuestión de segundos.

"Ponte el cinturón" exclamó Brittany, mientras se ponía el propio  
"Ok" contestó Santana haciendo caso a lo que Brittany había dicho, mientras acercaba su mano a la radio del auto, prendiéndola, cuando encontró una emisora que le pareció apropiada, posicionó su mano sobre la de Brittany, iniciando una conversación acerca de temas triviales

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

Media hora más tarde, las chicas se encontraban abriendo la puerta del departamento de Brittany, ambas se encontraban con una sonrisa casi imperceptible dibujada en el rostro

"Hey Tubbs" exclamó la latina al ingresar al departamento de la rubia, inclinándose para acariciar la cabeza del gato, quien pareció absolutamente agradado ante la presencia de Santana  
"Le agradas" dijo la rubia mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta, para luego voltearse y afirmar su cuerpo sobre ella, observando como el gato se frotaba contra las manos de Santana  
"Es eso verdad Tubbs? A mi también me agradas" exclamó Santana rascando la mejilla derecha del felino con sus dedos, Brittany giró sus ojos, alejándose de la puerta, encaminándose hacia su habitación, exclamando en el trayecto

"Pueden seguir gustándose mutuamente, yo iré a mi habitación" pronunció Brittany regalándole una mirada seductora a Santana, quien por un segundo dejó de rascarle la mejilla a Lord Tubbington, al mismo tiempo en el que sus ojos se abrían con impresión y se ponía de pie con rapidez  
"Lo siento Tubbs, de verdad me agradas, pero Brittany + habitación? Demasiado tentador" dijo la latina caminando hacia la habitación de la rubia, notando, desde lejos, como la luz aún seguía apagada… Santana se adentró en el lugar, intentando ajustar su vista a la oscuridad, cuando sintió como unos brazos la envolvían por el estómago, y como una seguidilla de besos eran depositados desde su oreja, hasta el cuello

"Britt…" susurró la morena cerrando los ojos, soltando un respiro fuerte por la nariz  
"Mmm?" contestó la rubia pasando su lengua por el mismo trayecto en el que había depositado besos con anterioridad, finiquitando esto, con un leve mordisco en el cuello de la latina, gesto que fue recibido con un gemido un tanto ahogado por parte de esta, la rubia sonrió ante la reacción de Santana, volteándola hacia sí, para comenzar a despojarla de su ropa.  
Brittany posicionó ambas manos en los bordes de la chaqueta de Santana, quitándola con rapidez, pasando a la blusa de la chica de cabello oscuro, quien observaba los gestos de la rubia con intriga. Brittany atrajo a Santana hacia sí, depositando un beso sobre la boca de esta, quien lo correspondió de manera hambrienta, dando leves mordiscos al labio inferior de la rubia quien sonrió ante esto, llevando sus manos a los botones de la blusa de Santana, desabotonándolos uno a uno, para luego, sin aviso, despojarla de ella, Brittany comenzó a caminar, guiando a Santana a la cama, quien, al sentir el borde chocar contra sus piernas, se dejó simplemente caer, Brittany sonrió, acercándose a la chica, para desabrochar sus pantalones y, acto seguido, quitárselos, al encontrar a Santana en ropa interior, al igual que ella, la rubia sonrió, aún de pie.  
Santana la observó por unos segundos, incorporándose sobre la cama, tomando a la rubia del brazo

"Ven aquí…" Exclamó Santana en un tono de voz un poco más ronco que lo usual, Brittany sonrió, obedeciendo a la morena, posicionando sobre esta, con una pierna a cada lado de Santana, quien puso ambas de sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica rubia, comenzando a depositar una seguidilla de besos desde el cuello de Brittany, pasando por sus clavículas, para terminar besando la boca de la rubia…

"Mmm…" exclamó Brittany, sintiendo como Santana depositaba leves mordiscos sobre su cuello, acomodando su posición sobre la latina, notando como esa leve fricción que se producía al realizar este movimiento, generaba escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.  
Santana sonrió al darse cuenta de esto, notando, como también, la sensación que se encontraba presente entre medio de sus piernas se acrecentaba al escuchar y sentir las respuestas de la rubia frente a sus actos.  
La chica de cabello oscuro llevó ambas manos hacia la espalda de Brittany, comenzando a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la delicada piel de la rubia, sintiendo como esta se erizaba ante el contacto, Santana llevó su boca hacia la de Brittany, comenzando a compartir un beso intenso, al mismo tiempo en el que dirigía ambas manos hacia el broche de la ropa interior de la rubia, desabrochándolo, y se deshaciéndose de el, comenzando a depositar una seguidilla de besos sobre la piel que esta prenda había estado cubriendo hace tan sólo un par de segundos, notando como la respiración de Brittany comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más irregular, y como las caderas de la rubia comenzaban a moverse de manera rítmica sobre ella.  
Santana sintió como este simple movimiento se encontraba atizando de manera sobrehumana el fuego que ya se había depositado en la parte baja de su abdomen.  
La chica llevó su boca nuevamente hacia el cuello de Brittany, cuando sintió como una de las manos de la chica la tomaba por el rostro, obligándola a romper el contacto con la piel que se encontraba besando, para conectar sus labios en un beso un tanto torpe que rompieron unos segundos después, Santana iba a retomar su tarea anterior, cuando sintió como una de las manos de Brittany se depositaba de manera rápida en el lugar en donde se habían centrado todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en el momento, y no pudo responder con más que un suave gemido.  
Brittany comenzó a mover su mano de manera ágil sobre el centro de la latina, quien cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, comenzando a mover sus caderas al mismo compás que el que la rubia se encontraba propinándole, sintiendo, a su vez, como la rubia acompañaba sus movimientos con los propios

"Britt…." Exclamó Santana con la respiración entre cortada, comenzando a apresurar la frecuencia de sus movimientos, cruzando ambos brazos detrás del cuello de la rubia, quien, también alteró la frecuencia de sus movimientos, acompañando de manera armónica los de la Santana y notando como la sensación que se encontraba encapsulada en la parte baja de su abdomen estaba a punto de liberarse, y no se encontraba equivocada, unos segundos pasaron y Brittany sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse, su piel erizarse, y como su cabeza parecía explotar, al mismo tiempo en el que su respiración alcanzaba una irregularidad poco conocida, Brittany se encontraba recobrando sus sentidos, cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Santana se tensaba al igual como le había pasado unos segundos antes y como un mordisco un tanto fuerte era depositado sobre su cuello, ahogando un gemido intenso, Brittany sonrió suavemente, extrayendo su mano de la entrepierna de Santana, al sentir el cuerpo de la chica relajarse, comenzando a depositar besos por todo el rostro de la chica, quien aún mantenía los ojos cerrados…

"Estás bien…?" preguntó Brittany con voz suave, besando los párpados de la morena, quien sólo pudo asentir, tomando a la rubia en un abrazo, empujándola hacia sí, recostándose ambas sobre la cama, Brittany sonrió al apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena, sintiendo como el corazón de la chica parecía estar a punto de dejar su cuerpo, Santana comenzó a trazar patrones suaves sobre el brazo de la rubia, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración

"Eres increíble" pronunció Santana de una sola vez, besando a Brittany en la frente, aún con los ojos cerrados, Brittany sonrió con ternura, comenzando a acariciar el estómago de Santana con sus dedos  
"Esto es agradable" respondió Brittany notando como la piel de Santana respondía ante sus caricias, erizándose.  
"Lo es…sería más agradable aún si pasara todas las noches" exclamó la chica de cabello oscuro sin pensar, Brittany sonrió ante esto  
"Podría pasar…" contestó la rubia acomodando su cabeza entre el pecho de la latina y el cuello, Santana dio un suspiro  
"Britt….tu sabes que es imposible…mi trabajo…" contestó la chica abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde el momento en el que había alcanzado el clímax.  
"Santana…Eso no es lo que realmente te gusta hacer…podrías entrar a estudiar canto, ir a la Universidad, encontrar otro trabajo" expresó Brittany de manera enfática, pero, a la vez, expresando cierto "ruego" en su voz, Santana volvió a dar un suspiro.  
"Y cómo podría hacer eso? Brittany, yo no hago lo que hago por que me guste…pero debo pagar mi apartamento de alguna forma y la comida y las cuent…"  
"Podrías mudarte conmigo" Interrumpió Brittany con entusiasmo, para luego añadir más información a su respuesta, de manera un poco menos entusiasta "Digo…mientras encuentras otro trabajo, puedes devolverme la mano después, es sólo una opción, no digo que es lo que debas hacer, pero…tienes una opción Santana, y cuando existen opciones, es decisión tuya seguir en algo que no te hace feliz, o tomar la opción que podría llevarte a algo grandioso o que te guste más" dijo la rubia alzando su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Santana, quien se mostró seria por un segundo, para luego mostrar una sonrisa leve y depositar un beso en los labios de Brittany

"Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien…" Expresó Santana sonriendo, sin agregar nada más a su respuesta, Brittany sonrió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el cuello de la latina, depositando un beso corto sobre la piel que ahí se encontraba expuesta.

"Tengo miedo, Britt"

Brittany se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que Santana se encontraba intentando buscar las palabras justas para elaborar lo que quería decir, por lo que, en vez de interrumpir el discurso de la chica, optó por comenzar a depositar caricias suaves por sobre la piel expuesta de la latina

"Tengo miedo de…no saber marcar una diferencia entre mi trabajo y el amor…sé que suena un poco estúpido" dijo Santana soltando una risa breve "Porque el amor es un sentimiento y mi trabajo es algo de piel y que no involucra nada de eso, pero, hay un momento en el que estas cosas se unen, y, no…uhm…siento que si me entrego físicamente a otras personas, no podré entregarme completamente a la persona a quien quiero…y eso me hace sentir frustrada?" expresó Santana con la vista fija en el techo de la habitación, Brittany sonrió, porque si bien, el mensaje era un tanto desesperanzador, habían partes en el contenido que no lo eran, principalmente, el hecho de que Santana, al hablar de amor, se refería a ella.  
"Es algo que puedes cambiar…digo, si mantienes tu trabajo, crees que podrás cambiar lo que me dices?" preguntó Brittany con curiosidad, Santana bajó su vista, al mismo tiempo en el que Brittany alzó la propia  
"Nunca podría mirarte a los ojos después de haber estado con otra persona, tampoco besarte o tocarte…sé que no es la respuesta a tu pregunta…pero es lo primero que pensé" dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño de manera casi imperceptible, para luego agregar "No, no creo que sea algo que pueda cambiar" dijo Santana, dando un suspiro, Brittany sonrió  
"Entonces, podrías intentar lo que te dije, podrías venir a vivir conmigo…y enfocarte en otras cosas…sé que es pronto, pero…Quiero que esto…" exclamó la rubia alzando su cabeza quedando a la altura de Santana "Funcione…Me gustas, Santana, me gustas mucho y…cuando me dices todo lo que me dijiste ahora…creo que también te gusto…así que…por qué no intentar?" preguntó Brittany, terminando su discurso con la mirada gacha, Santana cerró los ojos por un segundo  
"Supongo que tienes razón…" Dijo Santana con un poco de duda en su voz, Brittany abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa  
"Lo dices en serio…?" contestó la rubia con emoción  
"Supongo que podríamos intentar" respondió la chica con una sonrisa pequeña, Brittany sonrió con amplitud y besó a Santana con ímpetu  
"Vendrás a vivir conmigo?" elaboró la chica, besando los labios de la latina una y otra vez  
"Mhhmm" contestó Santana asintiendo con la cabeza.  
Las chicas continuaron besándose y conversando de cosas sin importancia durante unos minutos más, cuando ambas comenzaron a bostezar  
"Creo que es buena idea dormir…?" dijo Brittany cruzando su brazo por sobre el estómago de Santana, acomodando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la latina  
"Mhmm…Buenas noches Britt" contestó Santana, depositando un beso en el cabello de la rubia…  
"Buenas noches Santana" respondió Brittany dando un suspiro alegre…

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * **

Brittany abrió los ojos con lentitud, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas de su habitación la noche anterior, por lo que acostumbrar su vista a la luz presente era una tarea un tanto difícil.  
La chica sonrió, al notar como Santana seguía durmiendo y como, habían mantenido la misma posición en la que se quedaron dormidas, toda la noche.

Brittany suspiró con alegría, si esta iba a ser la imagen que iba a presenciar todos los días al despertar, y si ese hormigueo constante en el estómago se iba a mantener por siempre, querer a Santana no sería algo difícil, si no, más bien, algo más fácil y familiar que respirar.  
La rubia observó a Santana por unos segundos, cuando notó como la latina comenzó a moverse y en cuestión de segundos, abrió sus ojos

"Hey…Buenos días" exclamó Brittany con suavidad  
"Buenos días" contestó Santana aún somnolienta…  
"Cómo dormiste?" preguntó la rubia  
"Perfecto…tú?" respondió la morena pasando una de sus manos por ambos de sus ojos, Brittany frunció el ceño, la actitud de Santana era un tanto distante  
"Igual" respondió la rubia de manera breve, incorporándose en la cama, para dirigirse a su closet y sacar algo para vestir "Quieres tomar desayuno?" preguntó la chica extrayendo una polera amplia y colocándose encima, volteándose y notando como Santana ya se encontraba casi vestida  
"Nah…No soy buena para comer en las mañanas" contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros, para luego agacharse y tomar su blusa del suelo, Brittany fijó su vista en Santana y se mordió el labio inferior de manera nerviosa…  
"Si quieres ve a la cocina, yo voy en un minuto" contestó Santana con una sonrisa suave, a lo que la chica de ojos azules sólo pudo asentir.  
Brittany se encontraba haciendo una taza de café cuando vio a Santana aparecer completamente vestida, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, se encontraba sosteniendo su chaqueta en su mano derecha, la latina la depositó sobre el mesón de la cocina, acercándose a la rubia

"Ven acá…" exclamó la latina tomando a Brittany por la cintura, abrazándola cálidamente, Brittany se rindió ante el abrazo, pero, no pudo evitar la extraña sensación que se depositó en el centro de su estómago  
"Santana…qué sucede..?" Preguntó la chica rompiendo el abrazo, observando los ojos de la morena que mantenían una expresión un tanto indescriptible… frustración, tristeza, agradecimiento?  
"Nada Britt, sólo…estoy contenta de haberte conocido" contestó Santana inclinándose, para depositar un beso suave sobre la boca de la rubia "Tengo que irme ahora…tengo que hacer algunas cosas" agregó la chica, posicionando ambas de sus manos sobre las caderas de la rubia  
"Aún sigue en pie lo que conversamos ayer…?" preguntó Brittany, Santana sonrió suavemente  
"A-há…" contestó de manera simple Santana, al mismo tiempo en el que asentía con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se tornaban un tanto vidriosos "Volveré a la hora de almuerzo…" contestó Santana volteándose con rapidez hacia la puerta, Brittany la siguió y sonrió con inseguridad  
"Nos vemos Santana" dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta, Santana asintió, besando a Brittany nuevamente en la boca "Eres increíble, nunca lo olvides" dijo la chica sonriendo  
"Santana…?" preguntó Brittany con duda, la morena observó a la rubia por última vez a los ojos

"Nos vemos Britt" respondió la morena alejándose del departamento de Brittany, la rubia frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo en el que cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia la taza de café que había dejado olvidada sobre el mesón, la chica iba a tomar asiento al lado de este, cuando notó como la chaqueta de Santana seguía ahí, no pudo evitar sonreír, para luego dirigirse a su habitación a buscar su celular para avisarle a la morena lo que había olvidado.  
Brittany tomó el celular entre sus manos, apretando el botón de menú, cuando notó que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto, la chica se dirigió al icono que indicaba esto y lo abrió

"Britt…yo…no puedo…lo siento, realmente lo siento. – Santana"

Brittany sintió como la taza de café que hace unos segundos se encontraba firmemente sujeta entre sus manos se deslizaba por entre ellas sin poder detenerlo, y como el ruido de la cerámica romperse en el suelo podía describir de manera apropiada lo que había sentido en su interior…  
Brittany se dirigió hacia el sillón que se encontraba en su sala, sentándose de manera brusca sobre el, la chica dio un suspiro que de manera inevitable se convirtió en llanto…al parecer, querer a Santana no sería tan fácil como había pensado.

**….FIIIIIIIIIIN…..….**

Hahaha, nooo, es broma, aún queda un poquitito de esta historia.  
Si les gustó el capítulo dejen un review, si no les gustó, también dejen un review, es bueno saber lo que opinan, al menos a mi me gusta… por otra parte, muchas gracias a todos quienes han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos o que la siguen, I like it.  
Nos leemos pronto! Abraazo! 


End file.
